To Heal a Chocobo
by ellaygee
Summary: Sequel of To Catch a Raven; here we explore the aftermath of the abuses Prompto suffered in the previous story, and additionally set up the storyline for the crazy ride I'm going to take you on. A brief-ish summary of the first story is included within.
1. Summary

**Helloooo! Thanks for revisiting this AU with me. I have several more installments planned, and currently this one is shaping up to be 5-7 chapters. But, then again, so did To Catch a Raven, soooo….take that with a grain of salt. Below you will find a brief summary of the previous story for those who want a refresher or who may not have wanted to read it due to explicit non consensual content. This one will reference back to the first, and will likely have some flash backs, but should not be as graphic as the original (not that it was that graphic, at least not to me…but anywho…).**

 **We are going to explore the direct aftermath of …Raven and the tentative first steps of some Promptis. After the summary and prolog, we will drop directly back into the story where we left off. So, if you don't need a refresher, continue on to the prolog.**

Summary:

While Noctis and Ignis were out of town on Official Royal Business, two men pose as Crownsguard and take Prompto out of school. Though our favorite freckled blond figures it out quickly, he is quickly overwhelmed by the two men, and rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, in Accordo, Noctis and Ignis attend Very Boring Meetings, one of which is interrupted by a phone call from Prompto that promptly went ignored by the adviser. When they listen to it in the car, they mostly receive nonsense, and Noctis suggests Prompto's ass is trying to get in touch with Ignis, at which the adviser is not amused. However, a second message on the phone reveals that Ignis has a date with a smooth talking man that evening, and he receives some ribbing (and later, some implied sexing, but we only see the aftermath and get suggestions of kink further in the story. Why am I mentioning it here? Cause I think Iggy is hella kinky and we should all take a moment to appreciate it)

Over the course of the story, we find out that one of the kidnappers thinks this is a regular information gathering/intimidation kidnapping and torture session. Very run of the mill, and enjoyable, since they are both a bit hateful of Niffs (in this AU, it is kind of a known secret that Prompto is from Niflheim, though no one knows what the barcode means, specifically. Prompto was among seven children rescued from the labs, all of which have taken refuge within Lucis, but not all within Insomnia. But, due to his coloring and unusual skin tone, he's easily identifiable as an outsider. This is actually important information, just FYI.) However, the other has a separate set of orders that basically just state he's to do his best to completely break Prompto, and he does so with gusto (and his penis).

The kidnappers, wishing to have as much time as possible to keep Prompto before he's noticed missing force him to send a few phone calls and texts to throw everyone off the trail and buy time. Luckily, Prompto is much smarter than they give him credit for, and he's able to alert his friends that something is amiss.

Gladiolus, who had stayed in Insomnia to spend quality time with Iris, starts investigating Prompto's disappearance with Iris as his sleuthing partner (much to his aggravation).

With the help of Ignis' boyfriend, they are able to retrieve audio from the message left on voicemail, and later receive footage of the actual kidnapping provided by the school. Noctis breaks a lot of things. They, along with Ignis' Suspiciously Helpful boyfriend, make plans to fly back to Insomnia ASAP.

Iris, being the smart girl she is, recognizes one of the men from the kidnapping footage, and she and Gladio go to the homeless shelter at which she volunteers, to question folks. This, unfortunately, leads to the kidnappers finding out that The Jig is Up.

Unfortunately, due to rage (because Gladio), our favorite hot headed shield rushes too quickly and gets mowed down by a cab, derailing his investigating and finally alerting Cor to the situation.

Now that The Jig is Up, they escalate the torture by including the three others; Gladiolus (who is more or less OK, but is supposed to stay off his leg, which he of course does not) is sent a video of Prompto being beaten and shoved into a crate almost too small to hold him, as the kidnapper then drops in hundreds of insects to crawl all over the wailing boy before locking him in. Ignis receives a video of Prompto being mentally tortured in regards to his parent's love and Noctis' true intentions in their friendship while being forced to eat in an almost sexual manner, which is Creepy and Weird. And Noctis, well, he gets an up close and personal view of one of the instances of non-con activity, which is understandably Super Upsetting, and he responds predictably Not Well.

Iris, miffed at being sidelined as The Littlest Rebel (which I am now ruminating on doing a side story called that, anyone interested? No? Just me? Cool) sneaks out and has a run in with a mysterious dude who we later find out is Ramuh in mortal disguise, who lets her know that Prompto has been moved.

Enter Crowe, who is awesome and Deserved Better.

Once back at the citadel, Cor yells a lot, and everyone is sent off with a personal guard to keep them inline. Noctis and Nyx go back to his chambers, where Noctis sulks, while we later find out that Ignis' Suspiciously Helpful Boyfriend is, in fact, a bad guy. Ignis is not pleased.

Noctis receives another video; this time of some pretty horrific torture, and is instructed to trade himself for his dying friend. He, of course, agrees. Nyx follows.

Meanwhile, Ignis' boyfriend Adam is taken into custody and questioned by a questionable member of the Glaives, Tredd (who of course is on the bad guy's side) and left alone while everyone else goes on a mission to save our poor sweet chocobro, who at this point is having a hard time holding onto reality; what with the concussion, fever, and general mental and physical torturefest.

Cor yells some more and makes Crowe take Ignis, Gladio, and Iris to where they think Prompto is being held in a separate vehicle, directing her to drive slow so everything will be handled before they get there.

Unfortunately, Cor is wrong about where Prompto is, and storms the wrong barn while Crowe, who got the right address from Nyx, brings the three idiots to the right place.

Back with Prompto, who is holding on by a mental thread, we find that one of the kidnappers is quite taken with him, and plans on double crossing the prince by delivering him to his benefactor while keeping Prompto for himself. His partner, who is in love with the older man, is not pleased.

In an unfortunate series of events involving multiple guns, a machine that can negate the powers of the Crystal, and an unexpected tree, Noctis is captured and Nyx is rendered unconscious.

After a few bad guy speeches and abusive actions, the extra creepy kidnapper forces Prompto to assault the prince in a sexual manner, though it is luckily only for a brief moment before all hell breaks loose and the machine negating Noctis' powers is destroyed.

Noctis, now free, goes all Omen Noct on everyone without his pants on.

Cue a blushing Iris and a visible-only-to-the-dying-Prompto Ramuh coming to the rescue with the eventual help of Gladio in getting Prompto out to Ignis while Noctis Kicks Ass and eventually kills both the kidnappers in a show of insane magical strength.

Cor shows up, finally, and yells some more, basically doing his best to make everyone feel like garbage for not contacting him to begin with. Which they should have. Really, what were they thinking?

Noctis, who is in shock but still all Omen-y, gives Prompto a magic kiss that heals up some internal damage, but isn't able to fully heal him. It's enough to at least get him to the ambulance. Noctis then uses Ultima, a spell that like NO ONE uses or has used in like five-ever, to destroy the site of his friend's torture before passing out.

Anywho, we sum it up with some more conversations and some revelations about Prompto's past (in this AU, his parents found out he's got daemon blood when he was young, and through a deal with Cor continue to house the boy, but have spent more and more time away until they basically never see him. No one has told him why, and he is unaware of the daemon blood, so he just basically believes they are just distant people who love him, but can't spend time at home due to work) and Prompto eventually waking, still fevered but a bit better, shares a kiss with Noctis (which he may or may not remember, since his fever is just as high as his emotions and he's not exactly feeling stable or able to fully identify reality, yet, not to mention all the freaking medication the kid is on).

We also found out that Ignis is Ruthless, and he horrifically tortured his former lover to death while Prompto was in a coma, but he has some rather air tight (and royally sanctioned) alibi's, so he totally gets away with it. However, this is also where we get our first glimpse of Ardyn, who is visiting Drautos and Tredd. Bum bum Buuuummmmm.

We end it with a mysterious conversation between Shiva and Ramuh about the prophesy and Prompto's heritage, which we will explore further at a later date.

 **Sorry if I missed anything, this was from memory so may be sliiightly out of order, but I think I pretty well cover all bases. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the new story! Be sure to lemme know what you think.**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! Our prologue is a bit short, but is introducing the main villain of the series :) YES, series. I have a lot planned for this :) Also, fair warning, this gets...dirty. Anywho, on with the story!**

Ardyn Izunia liked to think himself a simple man, if a bit particular. And, despite how his actions may occasionally appear, he was quite prudent. Especially now…yes, now that he was certain he was close to his end goal. He couldn't afford to be impatient; to let his excitement get the best of him. He was exceptionally good at the game, but he'd been playing a long time.

He'd move a pawn here, sacrifice a knight there, kill an occasional king or queen…watching idly as the next rose up and took up arms against him again.

Well, not against _him_ , no never him. He was a background player, weaving himself in and out of political bodies (literally and figuratively), playing all the sides to his own end; whispering in the right ears and greasing the right palms.

He was happy now that he could be more out in the open. He found the thought of everything coming to a head almost arousing.

Scratch that; he found it exponentially arousing, and for the first time in decades had touched himself while he thought of the days to come.

His experiment had turned out better than he'd hoped. He'd proven that the brat Prince Noctis was likely the Dawn Bringer. The Crystal—and thus the gods—favored him above all others and gave him access to magics beyond his ken.

Ardyn smiled, stroking himself hard and slow. The boy was going to be easy to manipulate; he had a rage in him that rivaled Ardyn's own, but was unable to hide it, and that made him weak. He had so many glaring flaws that were all too simple to exploit.

If only he knew what the blond was.

His breath came in short gasps now, his pace erratic and unpracticed. His mind drifted back to the day he'd been informed that one of his labs had been ransacked by the Lucians, and his experiments had either been killed or taken. He was pleased, at least, to find his favorite was among those spirited away, and had been keeping tabs on him since.

Nothing amused Ardyn more than the fact that the little hybrid had made himself the prince's bosom buddy. Even better that the boy was so fond of the blond that he was willing to kill for him. The amber-eyed man chuckled as he quickened his pace, knowing his release wasn't far off. He kept this up for a good long while, twisting his hand along the shaft and gently kneading the sensitive tip of his cock with his thumb…he was so close, but he couldn't get over the edge…

Ardyn stopped, letting the anticipation build in his lower stomach while he neglected his cock for a few long moments. Crepitus had been sure to send him the full videos he took of the hybrid's torture session. He fast-forwarded it to a point in which the little hybrid was being beaten (another test of the chancellor's), closing his eyes and stroking himself again as he relished in the broken cries of his lost experiment, finally spilling his seed while the boy whimpered brokenly in the background.

As his breath evened out and the sound on the recording faded away, he vowed to himself that the next time he heard that delicious tone of torment, he'd be the one causing it.


	3. fever dreams

_Citadel Medical Wing, Prompto's private quarters; right where we left our heroes:_

Prompto walked in darkness, his footsteps echoing in the vast stillness of the nothing. He bit his lip as he continued on, unnerved that the only light seemed to come from his very skin.

It wasn't long before the nothing began to grumble and shift, recognizing his presence and responding. Heart rate quickening, Prompto hurried his steps, not knowing what he was running to; the urge to keep moving the only thing spurring him on.

The faster he ran, the more the darkness tried to get its cold tendrils on him. Wisps of shade wrapped themselves around his ankles but were too insubstantial to truly stop him. He ran and ran until the black mist had swallowed up his lower half, and he realized he was wading in water the color and consistency of ink.

He stopped and slowly turned, searching for where the water met the shore. He quickly became disoriented and no longer knew from where he came or what direction to go now. All around him the nothing rippled and wafted but gave him no clues.

Every tentative step seemed to take him deeper until he was forced to stand still for fear of being swallowed whole. For long moments (…hours…days…) he stayed there, his ragged breath echoing back to him; mocking his terror. Just as he was ready to try again, a gentle sloshing reached his ear, and he rotated towards the noise, gaping at the sight before him.

A swan, regal in its purity, glided across the flat black surface of the nothing. Beneath it, a near perfect reflection kept course; however the reflection's head was turned towards Prompto, and watched him as its corporeal counterpart stared ahead. Like him, the bird created its own light, and it glowed in the darkness, a beacon of comfort. He followed it tentatively, and found that as he did, he was making progress towards the shallows.

However, while still waist deep, something else moved beneath the surface and Prompto froze.

Much like his own, the light of the swan seemed to attract the creature that comprised the nothing, and soon it manifested into something solid. Something predatory. It swam just beneath the inky blackness, scales skimming above the surface as it headed straight towards the swan.

Prompto began to scream, but his voice was a pale whisper; the darkness around him seeming to gather his words and shove them back inside until he was choking. His chest heaved in the nothing and the cold and he became dizzy with it.

Before him, the thing beneath the surface shattered the stillness, all snapping jaws and flashing amber eyes. The swan hissed and kicked in terror, but was no match for the hungry crocodile. Before Prompto's eyes, the creature of darkness devoured the one of light; blood flying and shredded feathers floating on the rippling surface of the nothing as Prompto finally found his voice and screamed and screamed and screamed…

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

When Prompto showed signs of having another seizure, Noctis immediately hit the button to alert the nurse's station. When instead of shaking uncontrollably the blond began to scream, the doctors said there was nothing they could do for him, and he called Ignis.

When Ignis arrived he was looking just as haggard as he'd been earlier, having not had any time to properly groom himself for days, now. Though he'd arrived mere minutes after Noctis had called him, the hospital room was already a study of chaos.

Electrical surges seemed to be forcing all the machines to malfunction, and they were beeping and screaming almost as loud as Prompto. Ignoring all the pandemonium, Ignis maneuvered his way through the doctors and nurses to Prompto's side. He placed his hand upon the boy's forehead and frowned deeply. He stepped down to the foot of the bed and stared down a large male nurse until the older man shuffled back. The adviser studied the chart, looking from it to Prompto and back again with growing agitation on his features. He shoved the clipboard back into its pocket on the end of the hospital bed and turned away and pulled out his phone, shooting off a few messages as he headed to the en suite bathroom.

Noctis watched him, but stayed put, knowing better than to get in the way. He tried not to hold his breath as he waited for any direction the older teen may give him.

The adviser came back out a moment later and opened the door to the room, letting in an orderly who was carrying a large bucket of ice. He directed the man to the bathroom and then came over and began unhooking Prompto from the various machines, ignoring the protests of those around him. He scooped the sweating, screaming boy up in his arms and carried him bridal style towards the bathroom, only to be blocked by one of the doctors.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my patient?" The man was old, and had been on staff for years. He stood glaring up at Ignis with an indignant air of authority.

The adviser was unfazed, however. "I'm lowering his fever. He's had it for at least six days, now. You've cured every infection and healed most of his wounds and broken bones, but have done nothing to rid him of the fever. If we don't reduce it significantly soon, we will be risking brain damage. I can't believe I have to tell you this."

The doctor scoffed up at him and quickly blocked him again when Ignis attempted to sidestep the smaller man. "You are not his doctor. I have him on a strict schedule of antibiotics and—"

"Whatever you're doing, it's not working. Now get out of my way." Ignis glanced over to Noctis, who scrambled—nobly—to throw his royal weight behind the adviser's command.

The doctor was not to be swayed, however. "He woke up yesterday morning coherent and lucid despite his high fever. I'd say that's working just fine."

Ignis' face transformed from the quiet dignified royal adviser to an enraged friend in less than a second. "Yes! _Yesterday_ morning! It is now _two_ in the afternoon the _following_ day, and he's not woken up since those few hours _yesterday_. Step aside, old man, or you may regret my next actions."

Doing his best to keep his voice level, Noctis injected himself between them when it looked as if the doctor would protest further. "By Royal Command, you are hereby ordered to move or face possible expulsion from duty." He wasn't even sure if those were the right words for what he wanted, but it seemed to work as the doctor twisted his mouth in anger and stepped aside to let them through.

Once in the bathroom, Ignis gently lowered Prompto into the ice water filled tub, careful to keep his head above the surface. He muttered a litany of comforts as he took a cloth and saturated it with the cold water before wringing it out in his sweat soaked hair and laying it across the boy's forehead.

The relief that washed over the youth's face was almost instant. Though he did not wake, the lines of pain and terror smoothed out and his screams finally died down to soft mumblings.

Once he had Prompto settled, Ignis quickly had Noctis switch places with him and gave the prince instructions to keep the water cold, but not freezing. The boy nodded, and gently swished his hand in the water, summoning a little frost magic to cool it down further now that some of the ice had melted.

There were terse words spoken outside the door and when Ignis came back in, they were alone again.

"How is he?" Not waiting for an answer, the adviser sat on the toilet and reached down to feel Prompto's head himself. He nodded almost absently and scribbled something in his little notebook. He stood again, and gave Noctis' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He's going to be fine, Highness. Keep doing what you're doing. I'll be back, soon. And do try to remain calm. I believe your magics are getting away from you again."

He was at the door before his words fully registered with the tired teen. "What do you mean 'my magics'?"

Ignis froze, a line of tension straightening his shoulders further. "You have recently shown a larger aptitude for magic than you have in the past; I believe your …emotions may be getting the better of you and are being channeled in unconventional ways. Like… with the machines earlier, or the other day when you made the room shake."

Noctis quickly retracted his hand from the water, suddenly afraid. "Do you think I'm dangerous to him?"

Ignis finally turned back to face him, now leaning up against the wall. He looked tired. "No, I don't think so; at least not as of right now. I do, however, think we need to run some tests. I believe the heightened anxiety from the last two weeks may have unlocked some sort of door in your mind that allowed dormant powers to manifest."

Noctis nodded and turned back to his charge, refreshing the cloth in the cool water and running a hand gently along the side of Prompto's face as he muttered in dark slumber.

Before Ignis could take his leave, however, Noctis spoke again. "We kissed yesterday, you know. Well, I kissed him, and he, uh, he kissed me back and stuff. When he was…when he was awake. Do you think this…do you think he's—"

"Noct," the adviser's voice was gentle, but firm. "He's just asleep, now. A deep sleep, but one from which he will undoubtedly wake. You needn't worry yourself so. Once the fever is gone, he'll be right as rain." He smiled at his young charge, trying to give him some strength. "But, please do remember that he's been heavily medicated in addition to his fever, and he may not remember yesterday. Be patient with him, ok?"

Noctis bit his lower lip, not looking up from the still blond face hovering inches above water. "Yeah, Iggy. Thanks."

"Of course." Ignis made his departure, closing the door quietly behind him.

Noctis got himself as comfortable as possible, speaking soft words to his friend. To his love. The longer he talked, the more Prompto seemed to relax.

When he ran out of words to say, he began singing a soft lullaby as he stroked one thumb across the back of Prompto's hand beneath the water. "… _I will be your home…I will be your guide…"_

He laid his head in the crook of his free arm on the side of the tub. He closed his eyes briefly as he sang; his voice sad and cracking in the small bathroom. " _…I will be your friend…always on your side…_ "

Had he kept his eyes on his friend's pale face, he may have caught when his eyes opened to glowing golden slits and regarded him quietly before drifting closed again.

But he didn't; and when he looked back to Prompto's face again when Ignis reentered the bathroom with an armful of towels and new clothing, it was serene and even sported a small soft smile.

 **Don't worry, things will pick up right nice in the next chapter or two :) for those of you interested, this is the song Noct was singing to Prompto: watch?v=dc2ygv4dWRw**


	4. anger, worry, and doubt

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Cor Leonis shoved a manila file across the desk to the doctor on the other side, sneering all the while. He hated the man who sat before him. He'd been one of the doctors to attend the rescued children Cor and his team brought in from the facility in Niflheim. They'd butted heads over what to do with them, the doctor having been quite adamant they stay within the medical wing of the citadel and be studied indefinitely. He was eventually royally outvoted.

The older man's face remained impassive. "You can do with it whatever you wish. Thanks to that Scientia boy, we will be unable to continue the observation."

Cor nearly exploded out of the wooden chair in which he sat, sending it skittering into the wall behind him as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "Observation my ass! Experimentation is more like it!" He thumped his fist down upon the folder, leaning in further, forcing the older man back a few inches. "You let that boy's fever rage on for _days_ , and for what?! Huh? Fucking explain _that_ to me."

Dr. Lues merely leaned back in his chair, regarding the marshal quietly. "The fever seemed to be bringing out something interesting in his system. But it's gone now, as you can see by this morning's charts. Considering his origin—"

"Don't you talk to me about his origin, I was godsdamn there." Cor growled, straightening up to his full height and glowering down at the man, who at least had the decency to look slightly intimidated. "And you can take your ' _something interesting_ ' and go fuck yourself with it."

"Did you even read the charts, Leonis?" Dr. Lues sneered up at him before flipping the folder open and rummaging through the pages. He slid one back to the marshal who snatched it back up off the desk.

"Am I supposed to know what any of that means?"

"Well," the doctor had the nerve to sound as if he was chiding a small child. "For someone who was 'godsdamn there', you do seem to have trouble recalling the more minute details. SC50917A5 is the strain of the Star Scourge the boy has. Though generally imperceptible in his other tests, its cells outnumbered his white cell count when you brought him in. Then, as the fever worsened, the anomaly-you should see it on the paper as SNF13EG1—increases the stronger SC5917A5 gets. And, his regular blood cells take almost no notice of the goings on within their ranks. It's fascinating to say the least."

Cor, indignant, narrowed his eyes at the older man. "It's human experimentation, and if I catch you near the boy again, I'll kill you."

Dr. Lues smiled wickedly up at him. "Don't make threats you cannot fulfill, marshal. In fact, you should be thanking me. It's only my upstanding integrity as a doctor that I don't go public and tell the citizens exactly what they have walking their streets and attending their schools. Well, that, and the royal orders you obtained from your good friend the king."

For a moment, Cor had nothing to say. This, of course, made the doctor's face break in a wide, self satisfied grin. "But, like I said, it's gone now. As of this morning, there are only red and white cells in his work up, with just a few mild traces of the mutated cells. It's as if they simply… _vanished_."

Cor crossed his arms, his countenance clearly reading anger and disgust. "I should have you fired."

Dr. Lues chuckled deep in his throat. "I've made my report to the king as well. He's aware of the 'experiment', as you like to keep calling it."

Cor's face did not change, however his entire being shifted, exuding a quiet rage. "He what?"

Dr. Lues raised his eyebrows. "Who do you think ordered me to keep the fever high?"

* * *

When Prompto woke; really _finally_ woke, he felt better. Not good, but better.

Light gently seeped in from the window to his right, casting the room in a warm glow. Around him various machines beeped and hissed and drip drip _dripped_ , and for a brief moment he was blissfully confused.

But then everything came slamming back to him; his abduction, his torture, the various violations visited upon him. There were gaps and hazy bits and points in which he was sure he was floating somewhere above himself; then there was the coppery taste of blood—

and other fluids

—and the ever present scent of rain. His chest heaved three quick times and the beeping on the monitor increased significantly, but he shoved the panic down; locked it in his mind because he knew he was safe, he _knew_ he was safe, there was no one there to hurt him, no one touching him, no one—

A gentle snore startled him from his panic, grounding him in its familiarity. He would have laughed had he thought he still had the capacity.

 _Noctis._

He scanned the room for his friend, smiling softly to himself when he spotted the raven haired prince curled on the armchair. It was still pushed flush up next to the bed, and if he reached just a little, he could run his fingers through the shaggy locks. His hand twitched, but settled quickly; the very thought of moving made him want to sleep once more.

So he did. Because he was _safe._

Later, voices woke him from his deep slumber; angry whispered words about incompetent doctors and ice water and something that had broken.

Oh.

 _Fever._

He forced his eyes open to slits, slowly turning his head to the side towards the loudest voice.

There stood Cor, in all his Immortal glory, looking haggard and angry. But he gave a pinched smile to the blond, and it made him feel slightly more at ease.

Prompto tried to say something, but all that came out was a dull squeak of a breath. Ignis, bespectacled angel of mercy he is, must have heard him, as he appeared at Prompto's side almost immediately. He pressed a button on a controller attached to the bed, and once the freckled youth was more or less upright, he held out a Styrofoam cup. Prompto's hand shook as he tried to take it, and Ignis smiled fondly at him, pushing past his grasping fingers and bringing the straw closer to his face.

Flashes of Crepitus, standing all smug and condescending and holding out his watered down soda to him overlaid that of Ignis, and Prompto's eyes immediately filled with tears. He tried blinking away the image, but it took a few moments for his mind to let it go. He felt more than a little sick.

"No, I can do it." He croaked, and the corners of Ignis lips turned down ever so slightly.

"It's no bother—" the adviser began, but was quickly cut off.

"I said I can do it myself." Prompto's eyes, now clear of fever, glittered with something else. Something that made a lump of sorrow form in Ignis' throat. They softened after a moment, however, and he added a 'please' almost too quiet for the adviser to hear.

"Yes, of course." Ignis nodded, doing his best to exude a calm he did not feel. He held onto the rim of the cup until he was sure the boy had it firmly grasped between his two shaking hands and did his best not to frown when some spilled onto the white blanket.

Prompto forwent the straw and slowly sipped at the cold water, relishing the relief as it slid down his throat. It felt like it had been years since he'd last had something to drink. He didn't argue with Ignis when the older teen reached to take the cup from him once he'd had his fill.

"I'm so glad to see you looking lucid. You gave us quite a few scares." Ignis reached half way between them and hovered a moment, before withdrawing his hand without touching the blond.

"Sssorry." Prompto breathed out and leaned back into his pillows, already exhausted. He eyed Cor warily as the older man circled Ignis to come stand by his bedside. He stared up at the man for several long moments before giving his attention back to Ignis.

"H..how long have I been out?...am I…" Prompto worried his bottom lip with his teeth, casting his eyes down at where his hands twisted in the blanket. "Am I ok?"

Ignis and Cor exchanged undecipherable glances, with the older man almost imperceptibly shaking his head. But, Prompto caught the movement, and his heart sunk down to somewhere near his belly button.

"I'm not ok, am I?" The boy's face screwed up in fear and sadness, his brow furrowing deeply.

Ignis cleared this throat softly. "Well, to answer your first question, you were fully out for about six days, and then in and out of it for the last two. You're still pretty heavily medicated, so you'll likely sleep a lot more in the next few days.

"As for your other question; in a manner of speaking, you are well on your way to recovery. Physically, the doctors expect you to heal up nicely. You're mostly mended, now, but they've decided to let you do the last of it on your own; too much magical healing can weaken you to its effects, and keep you from being able to reap the benefits of emergency healing in the future.

"You will likely be stiff for several weeks, however it's expected that you should be up and around within a few days. You have a physical therapy appointment for later today, in fact."

"Woah, wait, what for?" Prompto tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it as his arms trembled beneath him, and settled against his pillows once more.

Ignis held up a calming hand. "Just to gauge your abilities, estimate when you'll be ready to be released." He adviser paused, here, and smoothed an invisible wrinkle from his dark gray shirt. "Your, ah, your STD test results came back negative, which is good."

The room fell silent for a few moments, nothing but the soft hisses and beeps of the machinery to accompany their thoughts.

Beside him, Noctis finally stirred. He groaned softly as he stretched, rubbing the kinks from his neck. When he saw Prompto was one of the voices that had ruined his slumber, his face split into a wide grin. For a moment he looked as if he'd like nothing more than to crawl into bed with the blond, but a few glances to Ignis and Cor had him sitting back in his chair. He settled for a sweetly whispered: "You're awake."

Prompto squeezed his hand back when Noctis took his in his own; the prince's flesh cool beneath his warm fingers. He quickly withdrew, however, and settled his hands in his lap. The raven haired boy frowned, but said nothing.

Cor, looking uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "We need to discuss arrangements for you, kid. For after—"

"What do you mean? Aren't I just going home?" Prompto could not help the note of panic in his voice. It seemed his emotions were running high, which was probably due to the medication…oh gods, the _medication_ , was he going to be able to afford this by the time all was said and done? His parents were going to be furious; maybe he—

"Well, that's the thing, kid." Cor rubbed the back of his head and puffed out his cheeks in a gusty exhale. Like we talked about the other day…do you, ah, do you remember that?"

Here Prompto cast a shy glance at Noctis, then quickly looked back at his hands. "Uh, yeah, I remember. I guess. Mostly, anyway."

Cor's usually gruff demeanor took on an even more agitated air. "Well, your parents, they won't be home for a while. We can't just let you stay there alone."

"Why not?" Prompto shrugged one thin shoulder, not looking at anyone. "I mean, it's not like they're ever home."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that, kid, and it isn't right. You need someone to look after you—"

Prompto stiffened, hands clenching the blanket. "I do fine on my own."

"Yeah, kid. Of course—"

"I—I get myself to school and make decent grades. And I mow the neighbors' lawns for extra money and stuff. I'm fine. I, uh, yeah, I…I'm fine."

Cor exchanged looks with Ignis. "I don't mean to upset you, I just—"

Prom's shoulders slumped, and he audibly sniffed. "Uhm, can I…can I just be alone for a while? Please?"

Cor and Ignis muttered their ascent, and started for the door. When it was obvious that Noctis planned on staying, Ignis cleared his throat loudly. Prompto glanced up at him and gave him a wobbly smile. " _Alone_ alone, Noct. Please?"

The prince was taken aback, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Oh. Uh, yeah, of course. I, uhh, I need a shower anyway."

Prompto dropped his head back down, hair obscuring his face. " _Smells_ like a good idea, bro." His half hearted joke fell flat and the two exchanged quiet goodbyes.

When Prompto was alone, really _finally_ alone, he broke down and he cried.

* * *

"What if he's mad at me? I shouldn't have done it, Iggy. Fuck. I mean, what if he thinks I took advantage of him? Like, what if he thought if he didn't kiss me back, he'd be like, punished or something? What if he thinks I'm just like…just like…"

Ignis stopped the prince with a hand on the shoulder. Noctis ceased his ramblings and turned to his adviser, midnight eyes wide and watery. They stood in the hall outside the medical wing, and Ignis nodded to some passing medical staff before he continued their conversation.

"Noctis, I assure you that Prompto thinks none of those things. However, I do agree that perhaps kissing him when he was barely ten minutes out of a coma, after the trauma he'd been through probably wasn't the smartest move. But," he smiled comfortingly, "I'm sure a conversation or two will clear up any odd feelings between you two. Which can be had later. After a shower and a bit of food, perhaps?"

Noctis nodded and they continued on, the younger boy leaning into the older, who wrapped his arm around his charge. "Everything will turn out alright, Noct. You'll see."

"Yeah," Noctis huffed out a dramatic sigh. "I hope you're right."

 _::Author's Note: he could not have been more wrong::_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please do note that I enjoy and appreciate your lovely comments. I wish FFN made it easier to reply to you guys, but maaan after like the fifteenth 'this person's inbox is full, blah blah' a girl gets discouraged. I'm very honored that folks seem to enjoy my work._**


	5. Intrusive thoughts and Abusive actions

**Hello! I'm a little behind as always, so here's an update with two chapters :) I do so hope you enjoy. Lemme know what you think.**

It took several long arduous moments, but Prompto made it to the bathroom. On his own.

He felt pretty accomplished.

After having been wheeled around the citadel to his various appointments, he was tired. And achy. And a bit angry, if he was being honest.

The doctors had been nice enough; had explained a few things to him. The dull pounding at the back of his head would probably last a few days. Yes, his nose would always be a little bit crooked (Gladiolus had said it made him look dangerous, and Prompto secretly enjoyed the comment, even if he knew the warrior was just being nice). No, he would not keep the limp—it was just a byproduct of his 'trauma' (they sure did have a long list of words to use instead of calling a spade a spade) and the broken toes on his foot. The gravelly quality his voice got when he hit a certain octave would also fade with time. His rib bones themselves were more or less healed, but still deeply bruised, and it hurt to breathe, walk, stand up, sit down….

They were making him see a psychiatrist in the morning.

Prompto stared at his chin in the bathroom mirror. Watched as it trembled ever so slightly, his lower lip going numb with its perpetual pout. He couldn't raise his gaze any higher, though. Had not, in fact, looked at himself in the eye since he woke. He couldn't bring himself to, because he _knew_. He knew there would be something different there, now. He wasn't the same Prompto that went to class that morning almost two weeks ago; the Prompto whose worst worry was the math test that afternoon. He simply wasn't that boy anymore.

That Prompto was dead.

He was gone and now he had to learn to be _this_ Prompto. This sad, pathetic, _dirty_ , _disgusting_ —

"Prompto?" Noctis' voice carried through the heavy wooden door, and Prompto sucked in a breath, gripping the side of the sink.

"Yeah," he croaked, cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm in here! Gimme a sec."

There was a muffled ascent from the outer room and Prompto shuddered out the breath he was holding. "Get your shit together," he hissed at his warped shadow in the porcelain of the sink. When he lumbered back out the door, Noctis jumped up from his perch in the armchair and took a step forward, then back, then forward again in an awkward shuffle.

Prompto favored him with a pained smile. "S'ok. I got it." He plopped unceremoniously on the bed, drawing his legs up after him and leaning back against his pillows. He furtively met Noctis' eye once or twice, but settled for staring at his hands. He'd been doing a lot of that, lately. He watched them as they twisted together; fingers gripping each other so tight that they went white in places…pulling at the skin until it tingled; until it hurt.

"…Prom…?" Noctis said his name in that quiet way that said he'd probably been trying to get his attention for a few minutes.

The blond shook his head as if he could rid himself of the shadows inside his head. "Yeah, Noct? Sorry, I think I got lost for a few minutes, there." He tried for another smile, but couldn't muster it.

"It's ok." Noctis' eyebrows were knitted together in concern, his midnight eyes dewy with emotion. His usual slow and easy smile was replaced with a watered down version that made him look vulnerable. "I was asking if you were up to another trip? I know you've had a full day with the doctor visits and the tests and stuff, but I think you'll like this."

Prompto spared him a questioning glance.

"Nuh-uh." The prince shook his head. "Surprise."

When Prompto still hedged, Noctis broke out the big guns. "C'mooonnnn. Iggy made those weird brownies you like. We can eat those when we get there."

The blond let out something akin to a chuckle. "Fine, yeah, take me away from all this, Noct."

He meant it as a joke, but Noctis regarded him seriously for a moment before reaching out to offer his help to get back up. "I will. When you're all better, we'll go somewhere great. But, for now, this will have to do."

Prompto put on a false smile as he took the prince's hand and allowed him to help him into the wheel chair he'd been using all day. He doubted he'd ever be 'all better'.

Once settled and on their way, Noctis began to talk idly about whatever suited his fancy. He told the story of a painting in one of the great halls, and some gossip about one of the guards standing outside the east wing. He prattled on for three corridors about a 'mystery' involving one of the suits of armor they passed (apparently, Ignis and Noctis were quite the eager detectives when they were small, and solved all sorts of 'mysteries' within the citadel walls). It was an odd sensation, being on the receiving end of nervous yammering.

Maybe the old Noctis was dead, too. He and old Prompto were somewhere in the afterlife, enjoying something simpler than what hung between them, now.

If only he'd not been so dumb. If he had noticed sooner that Crepitus and Lentium were not Crownsguard…if he'd just—

"We're here. Well, almost. Gotta go through those doors." Noctis parked the wheelchair and ran ahead to prop open one of the large ornate doors at the end of the hall. He hurried back and Prompto noted a bit more pep to his step as he pushed him forward and into the room…

…no, garden.

No, that couldn't be right, either. Courtyard? Miniature nature preserve? "What the actual fuck, Noct?"

The door had let them out onto a stone patio that quickly gave way to lush grass. The path that led into the stand of trees some forty yards away was well worn and hard packed. Above them, a sliver of the same kind of honeycomb energy barrier that protected the city sealed in the entire arboretum. The sun shining through it gave everything an opalescent glow.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" The grin in Noctis' voice was tangible as he began wheeling Prompto down the path. "But this isn't even the best part. Just wait."

Despite himself, Prompto perked up, curious as to what his friend was referring to.

"So, you know, I didn't really know my mom. Dad's told me a lot about her, but she died when I was a baby. This was _her_ place." Noctis was quiet a moment as they walked, a sadness creeping into his aura. "So anyway, the story goes that the beloved Queen Aulea was brave and bold and smart and kind and apparently, she _loved_ cats."

As if on cue, a plaintive _mewr_ sounded from one of the bushes along the path. It was joined by another, up higher, and Prompto tracked the sound to a set of bright green eyes looking at him with aloof disinterest from a low tree branch.

"And she was often found scouring shelters and back alleys to pick up strays…"

Noctis pushed him on and they soon came to a sunny clearing where at least a dozen cats were laying in various spots of light.

"…and Dad has kind of kept up the tradition in her honor."

" _Nooooct. Caaats, Noct._ Holy hell, look at them all!" Prompto grinned up at Noctis, a real true grin, and his prince gave him one in return.

"C'mon, let's go introduce you." Noctis helped him to his feet and took his arm when Prompto leaned into him, muttering encouragements. He took them over to a particularly sunny patch of grass and got him settled on the ground after having pulled a blanket and the promised Tupperware full of brownies out of his armiger.

It wasn't long before the curious cats began to wander closer to the pair. They were obviously familiar with Noctis, but were a little shy with Prompto. Well, some of them were. There were two precocious little kittens that were enthralled with the half-undone laces of his shoes. They yanked and pulled on them with their tiny claws and teeth, and he laughed softly as the balls of fluff managed to unlace one sneaker, and tighten the other.

Soon, however, both boys were covered in purring felines of all shapes and sizes and colors. A particularly fat old black cat seemed to have taken up permanent residence in Noctis' lap while a patchy calico kitten nibbled at the prince's ear. Prompto couldn't help but laugh at the half perturbed, half amused expression on his friend's face, and his fingers itched for his camera.

They spent the late afternoon like that; huddled with the cats and talking quietly about mostly normal things. It was nice.

They were just finishing up the last two brownies when Noctis made a face at him. "I don't know why you like these. Ig has so many better recipes. What makes these so great?"

Prompto huffed out a half laugh. "Dude, they _are_ called 'Iggy's Special Brownies'."

Noctis rolled his eyes at his friend. "Right, that didn't work on me when I was ten, and it isn't going to work on me now, cause I know Iggy is _not_ going to put weed in his precious baked goods."

Prompto shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eye. "No, but he may need to sneak vegetables into stuff so a certain prince doesn't die of malnutrition."

"What are you talking about, Prom?" Noctis stood in front of him, arms crossed and foot tapping, looking impatient and incredulous all at once.

"The secret ingredient to Iggy's Special Brownies is black beans, dude. You just ate a bunch of bean cake, essentially."

"Bean cake?! You're fucking kidding me!" Noctis' face was a mask of indignation.

Prompto grunted out a few pained laughs. "Man, don…don't get me started on what was in that 'cheese ravioli' with 'meat sauce' we had a few weeks ago." He said, complete with air quotes. "I'll give you a hint; there was no cheese or meat in the entire thing."

"Treason!" Noctis jokingly snarled as he took up position behind Prompto's chair and began wheeling them back out of the gardens. "I should have him thrown in the dungeon."

It felt good to laugh, even if it hurt.

* * *

The clicking of Cor's boots upon the stone floor of the citadel warned anyone in range that he was coming and he was _not happy_ , which loosely translated to 'get the fuck out of his way'.

He came to a stop in the receiving area of the king's office, staring down Lapis Etiam, a small woman with stern features who wore her dark hair pulled back in a no-nonsense bun. She regarded him coolly, lifting one overly manicured eyebrow above her wire-framed glasses.

He readied himself for a fight, but she simply pressed the button on her desk that buzzed open the inner office door. "His Majesty is expecting you."

"Of course he is," he muttered under his breath as he stormed into the office proper, all but slamming the door behind him.

Regis sat behind his large desk, barely acknowledging Cor as he strode forward. Once he'd finished reviewing the document before him, he folded his hands atop it and offered a wan smile.

"Do you want to start or shall I?" He asked, furrowing his brow a little.

 _Ah,_ Cor mused darkly to himself, _here's the fight._ "Why don't we start with why you let that fucking quack physician _run tests_ on that boy?!" A brief moment of silence had him remembering himself, and he added a curt 'sir' to his nearly shouted inquiry.

A shadow crossed the eyes of the king, and he looked down at the desk. "That was an unfortunate necessity."

"Necessary how? They could have killed him, Reggie. His fever was over 104 for several days, he—"

"That is _enough_ , Cor. Though I am rather alarmed they let it rage that high, I did permit them to run their tests so that they could measure the Scourge cells more accurately. Dr. Lues also reports there being an altogether different mutation as well, which is quite concerning."

"I reviewed the reports, your highness, and still saw no reason to keep him sick. The doctors figured out he and the others were not contagious years ago; their particular strains of the Scourge are dormant. Just because the cells multiply under stress is no reason—"

"You're going to tell me that after everything that happened that you see _no reason_ for us to be extra cautious of the boy? For us to need to test the reach of his affliction?! My son _killed_ for him, Cor. He executed two men without trial—"

"I would have done the same if I'd gotten there first. You saw the photos, read the reports. What those men did to Prompto was unconscionable."

Regis got to his feet, slamming his hands down upon the desk and leaning forward to glower at the younger man. " _You_ are not a sixteen year old boy! _You_ are not fated to one day rule this country!" The king slowly straightened up, letting out a blustery sigh before changing tactics. "How do you think the citizens of Insomnia will feel if they find out that there are those who walk among them that have daemon essence in their very blood? If those people were known to exist by the people meant to protect them? _If one of them was a possible love interest of the crown prince?_ "

Cor had not prepared for this line of questioning, and it showed as he worked his mouth soundlessly. Satisfied that he had the younger man's attention, the king continued. "I love my son very much, Cor. And I want nothing but his happiness. What am I supposed to do here? Just let my son lose himself within someone who may not be what he seems?" Regis pinched the bridge of his nose and turned towards the lone window in his office. He strode towards it and placed his hands upon the sill, staring out at the afternoon sky for long agonizing moments. "How many are even left of the group, Leonis? Or do you even keep track anymore?"

Cor rapped the knuckles of his right hand twice upon the surface of the desk. "We started with seven. And ah, three are left, including Argentum."

"I know that two of them did not last long enough to be adopted out; what of the other two?"

Cor looked to the side, keeping silent. He knew Regis was just as aware as he of what happened to the other two children. As if hearing his thoughts, the king spoke up again. "They vanished, isn't that right? 'Poof' in the night; they disappeared. Just like all the other afflicted."

"Yes, but they both disappeared over five years ago, and they lived outside the wall. The three that remained within Insomnia have shown no signs of abnormalities." Cor groaned, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Until now."

Regis turned back from the window and once again took his seat at the desk, pulling a decanter of brandy and two tumblers from the bottom drawer and proceeded to pour them each a hefty drink.

Cor joined him after a bit of internal debate, taking the glass and staring down into the amber liquid. "Still a shitty thing to do. I'm sure the poor kid has had enough experiments done on him to last a lifetime. And, then, to go through what he just went through only to have the people who are supposed to be helping him purposely keep him from fully recovering because _something interesting_ came up in his blood work…it's fucked up, Reggie."

The king sighed. "Look, Cor, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He took a long swig of his brandy and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, Reggie, it's not fucking worth much." Cor's chair scraped across the stone floor, squealing out his displeasure. He didn't say another word as he left the office, letting the door shut softly behind him.

Regis poured himself another drink.


	6. Interlude: Cor

**Two chapters in one day?! what is happening in the world?! Enjoy!**

 ** _14 years ago, give or take a few months_**

When Cor and the glaives who went with him to infiltrate a Gralean lab came back with seven small children and a grim tale of cloning and experimentation, the citadel staff had been at a loss.

The children were kept quarantined for months while the doctors observed them; testing their blood numerous times and experimenting with different variables.

At first, Cor was a frequent visitor to the children (mostly Prompto, who was still enamored with him), but his duties kept calling him away. He didn't have too much of a problem with the nurses or doctors, other than it seemed they aggressively ignored the children when they weren't actively dealing with them to run their tests.

He couldn't blame them; the children all had the Star Scourge, you would have to be a crazy person not to be frightened of contracting the virus. Though none of them showed any of the normal signs...

…not like the ones who didn't make it out of the lab; he still heard their screams sometimes, when he was alone…when he'd least expect it. Their twisted faces as they melted, bubbled, _boiled, steamed_ in the sunlight…

The doctors first tried to make a cure from the infected blood. It was logical that if they were not affected by the virus, that they must hold the remedy. But when they studied the interactions between the strain the children had versus the one that plagued their world, it caused the deadly version to accelerate and kill the host in a fifth of the time it normally did.

 _Kill_ being the kind word to use in this instance.

But, conversely, it seemed to have no effect at all on blood not afflicted with the virus. Once introduced to the host, their own white blood cells fought it off like one would do a flu or cold. Though the host did suffer, it cleared up within a few days, leaving no traces behind.

By the time they were testing the hosts that they now considered 'inoculated' by the SC50917A5 strain, Cor had run out of personal leave and was spending less and less time with the children, much to the chubby little blond's disappointment.

Once they figured out that the SC50917A5 virus could not hurt nor help anyone, the doctors were at a loss as to what to do with the troupe of small children.

Until Dr. Lues took over, of course.

The man had been there the whole time, but at some point when the warrior was not looking, he'd convinced the right people to let him take over the treatments. Cor had been away for two weeks while the devious doctor began running more comprehensive tests—

experiments

—and when he returned, the children had all changed. Two of them were seriously ill and would go on to die within a few days.

The rest were quieter; more reserved.

Prompto barely recognized him, and was near unresponsive as he lay in his bed.

Cor had been enraged and demanded the king fire—

drag out in the street like a rabid dog and shoot

—the man, but the investigation revealed that the two unfortunate children that passed had caught the chocobopox, and their weak immune systems had been unable to fight it off. The rest were simply deemed 'exhausted'. Dr. Lues was cleared of any wrong doing, but the children were also pardoned from confinement by the king under the requirement they be tracked and their medical histories kept up to date with the citadel staff.

Cor wanted to take Prompto home. But he couldn't. His life had no room for a child; it would be unfair to the both of them.

Sperno and Incuria Argentum had seemed like nice enough people when he'd first met them, all those years ago. They'd been friends of a glaive he'd known, and he'd suggested them for the adoption of Prompto after he'd been cleared by the citadel doctors.

They really seemed like good people at the time, but now…

 _Now_ ….

 ** _Present day_**

The longer Cor waited, the angrier he got.

 _They said they'd talk to him._

He checked his watch. 2:42 pm.

He'd been waiting over an hour, now. He'd called each of their cell phones twice. Neither answered.

He was just about to call again when his phone finally rang.

He pressed the accept button hard enough that his thumbnail went white. "Sperno. Where have you been?" Cor growled into the phone as he stood up and began to pace.

" _Ah, Leonis, is it?"_ The elder Argentum's voice lilted, a hint of condescension seeping in.

"You know very well who this is. I'm sick of having to track you down. Your son—"

A scoff from the other end had Cor stopping, a frown creasing his brow. Before the other man could speak however, he was starting up again. "And if you call him an _it_ one more time—"

 _"Oh, Leonis, do calm down. All this anger can't be good for you."_

Cor paused in his pacing and did an about-face to stride to his office window. From it, he could see the medical wing of the Citadel. He found looking in that direction—even if he couldn't see Prompto's room—made him feel more grounded. "I just need to know if you plan on coming back. If not, I have already had paperwork drawn up for emancipation. If you're not going to come back and help your son heal, at the very least you can sign the paperwork so he doesn't have to deal with the legal system to get it done."

 _"Emancipation? Well, I hardly see that as necessary. I've thought it over and have decided to cut my work obligations short, just like you requested. I shall be home in a fortnight."_

Cor was…surprised. He had expected Argentum to tell him he'd sign the papers. He'd been hoping for it, in fact. He was so startled, in fact, that he found himself asking: "What?"

 _"A fortnight,"_ Argentum's voice took on a mocking tone, _"is two weeks."_

"I fucking know what a fortnight is."

 _"Well then, don't sound so confused. It doesn't suit you. But rest assured, my good man; I'll be along soon enough to take care of my_ _boy. He is mine, after all."_

Cor narrowed his eyes, fingers squeezing the phone incrementally harder. "Glad to hear you're finally seeing things clearly."

The voice on the other end chuckled. _"Indeed. See you soon, Marshal."_


	7. Ellay, what happened to my fluff?

It was five AM; the time of day Prompto would usually go for his morning run. Instead, he was lying in the surprisingly (well, maybe not _surprisingly_ , considering it was in the Citadel) comfortable hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. Noctis snored lightly next to him in his ever-present armchair. He looked beautiful in the near-darkness.

Prompto intertwined their fingers and the prince murmured happily, squeezing back just a little in his slumber. He thought about what it would be like to kiss him again…but his evil daemonic mind decided to supply a memory of a different kiss instead; invading his imagination and stealing even that little bit of joy.

So he closed his eyes and thought of chocobos instead. Sweet sweet chocobos. With their bright yellow feathers and their big bright eyes. They were probably—

"…om…?"

—really soft. Yeah. And they were always so—

"Hey…"

—energetic! And they ran faster than most other creatures on Eos. Well—

"PROMPTO!"

The blond jerked upright, his head swimming a little with the sudden effort. Noctis was giving him a pained expression, glancing from his eyes down to where he had locked the other boy's fingers in a death grip, twisting them so hard within his own that his bones ached as he straightened them back out.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Noct!" He shook out his own hand while the prince rubbed his back to life.

Noctis shook his head, quick to deflect. "It's ok! Don't worry about it." He glanced away shyly, clearing his throat. "Uh, was that like…a nightmare?"

Prompto swallowed hard, settling himself back down on the bed. "My whole _life's_ a nightmare. With, like, the exception of you. And cheeseburgers. Speaking of which, I hope—"

" _Prom_ , don't do that. It's ok you were scared or whatever. I want you to talk to me." Noctis took his hand again, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against his knuckle.

Prompto pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. I…I just don't know what to say."

"You can say anything." Noctis squeezed his hand again before resuming his gentle motion.

Prompto nodded to himself. "Okay," he said, but then said nothing more.

* * *

Seven thirty AM found Prompto standing in his en suite bathroom, still unable to fully look at himself in the mirror. His hands shook as he clutched the sides of the sink and a cold sweat sprung out all over his body. He was already exhausted and worn thin before the actual start of his day.

He was disgusted with himself.

Absolutely disgusted.

So fucking disgusted.

He was godsdamned disgusting. He was a raw nerve singing its pain throughout a nervous system; a broken, _used_ little thing. He was worthless. He was…

When Prompto finally met his own eye what he saw there scared him. The boy in the mirror was lost and afraid and oh so vulnerable. He was a target. A _victim_.

He'd never saw himself this way before and he hated it. _He hated it._

Before he knew fully what he was doing, the blond threw a wild punch into the mirror, scoring a direct hit to the center of his own face. When he drew his fist back, his knuckles were bloody and a few glass fragments clung to bits of torn flesh.

He quickly washed out the small cuts and wrapped up his hand, glancing up at his shattered reflection now and again.

At least now it reflected him more properly.

* * *

Ignis bustled about Prompto's room after the nurse left with him. He'd sent Noctis off to shower and attend a meeting with his father over an hour ago. He scanned the room, making mental note of anything that the blond may need before he was discharged in a few days.

 _Photography magazine well dog-eared; pick up new reading material_

 _Perhaps some nourishing snacks_

 _Homework, of course_

 _It's rather chilly in this room; purchase jacket/bring heavier blanket_

 _Video games?_

He headed towards the bathroom as he continued making his list.

 _Slip resistant slippers_

When Ignis found the mirror in the bathroom a cold lump settled in the pit of his stomach.

 _Oh, Prompto_

And he silently added a new bathroom mirror to his list.

* * *

Prompto stared at the woman who sat behind the big mahogany desk.

She stared back at him.

The clock ticked ticked _ticked_.

Outside the office door, a phone rang. It stopped midway on the third shrill repeat, and the soft voice of the woman's assistant murmured for a few moments.

Prompto stared at the woman.

She stared back.

The clock ticked.

Outside the window, the sky was falling. Ok, maybe that was a little bit dramatic; but rain was coming down in sheets and the tops of the trees visible from this seventh floor suite whipped about in a violent wind.

The woman stared at Prompto, her expression neither perturbed nor pleased. She'd introduced herself when he was deposited in her office by one of the nursing staff, but he'd quickly forgotten her name. She'd smiled benignly at him and asked him what he wanted to talk about, and so many things in his head began clamoring to get out that he'd simply shut their exit down, pursing his lips and affecting a blank look.

The clock ticked.

Prompto swallowed hard, looking down at his hands. When he opened his mouth, a high pitched squeak issued forth, and he quickly snapped his jaws shut once more.

"It's ok, Prompto. You're safe, here." She intimated; her voice warm and smooth like honey.

The blond darted his violet blue eyes up to hers for a moment, repeating the word _safe_ in a near whisper. He then made a half-chuckle in the back of his throat and promptly burst into tears.

They didn't say another word again for the whole hour; the woman simply pushed a box of tissues in his direction and let him cry. When the nurse came to retrieve him, he quietly thanked her for her time and accepted an appointment card to come back in two days.

* * *

Noctis is waiting in the room when Prompto and the nurse arrive. He's lightly dozing in his armchair, but startles awake when the door shuts behind them. He quickly gets up and helps Prompto back into his bed. Though mostly healed, the blond still hasn't regained his full strength, and he tires quickly. He's huffing and puffing by the time he's laying back against the pillows.

Noctis rubs the back of his head and offers the other teen a shy smile. "So, uh, how was therapy?"

Prompto wouldn't meet his gaze; not directly. He stared at a tiny mole that lay on the skin where Noctis' cheek met his nose below his left eye. He didn't smile back. "It was ok, I guess." His voice grated over the words.

Noctis was quick to hand him the cup of ice water from the bedside table. He maneuvered the armchair he'd been using the last few weeks to where he would be directly facing Prompto when he sat. Which he then did. Nervously.

Prompto set the cup on the table and laid his head back. Not having to look at his—

boyfriend?

—friend, he found he breathed a little easier.

"We need to talk." The tone was almost light, but the words themselves weighed a ton. Prompto swallowed hard.

"Ok." He pressed the button on the remote that lifted the back of the bed up so he could more easily face the prince.

Noctis smiled at him, looking for all the world like a lost kitten. He tried to form a few sentences, but they all petered out of existence as quick as they came, until finally:

"So, uh, about the other day….?"

Prompto looked down at his hands. This is where Noctis was going to tell him it was all a mistake. That he shouldn't have kissed him. That he shouldn't have told him he loved him. That he should have just let him die—

he still kind of wants to

—in that old barn. Should have let Crepitus finish what he'd started.

But, the prince just smiles his warm secret smile that he only shows a small number of people. "I was wondering if we could do it again, sometime. The kiss, I mean. I mean, uh, not like right away or anything, but, you know like—"

"Noct, you're rambling." Prompto chuckled at the role reversal.

The prince's cheeks pinkened, and he looked away. "Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's ok! It…it's cute. And uhm, yes. We..we can do it again, sometime. Not now. But…sometime. If you want."

Noctis nodded, his midnight eyes shining. "Yeah. That's what I want."

Prompto gave him a genuine smile, then, and patted the bed next to him. "You wanna…you wanna come watch some shitty hospital TV with me? I think Melanie is getting amnesia today on Sunset Over Insomnia."

Noctis scoffed as he crawled in bed next to Prompto, careful not to crowd him. "Dude, no way, she had that like twice last season." He made sure to leave a few inches between them, but did intertwine his fingers with the blond's.

Prompto smiled over at him as he found the channel with the show. "I fucking _knew_ you liked soap operas."

Noctis' face warmed again. "So do you. Shut up."

They laughed softly, each drifting a little closer to the other as the show started. Though they tried valiantly, they were both asleep within fifteen minutes, and missed where Melanie fell off her prize race chocobo and hit her head, forgetting everything she knew. Again.

* * *

When they wake, Cor is in the room. He is not smiling.

Prompto is getting really _really_ tired of people just showing up.

"We need to talk."

He's also tired of hearing people say that. He somehow doubts this will turn out as well as earlier.

Cor helps him out of the bed and into his chair. He wheels Prompto out of the room, and a sleepy Noctis follows, glancing around to the nursing staff as they head to the elevator.

"Why can't we talk in my room?" Prompto asked, cringing a little as his stomach bottoms out when the elevator begins its descent.

"Because it's really you that needs to talk; to a lawyer. I made an appointment for you, and—"

"Wait, you what?!" Prompto's voice ratcheted up a few notches, becoming somehow both more shrill and more gravelly at once.

Cor began wheeling him out of the elevator and down a long hallway, despite the boy's protests. "Look, kid, I'm just trying to help you, here—"

"Is what Noct said true? Are you like, trying to adopt me or something? No offense, dude, but I don't know you, and I don't—"

Cor stopped in the middle of the hall and strode forward to face the two boys. "What are you talking about? Adopt….? Kid, I'm trying to get you emancipated."

Prompto nearly rose out of his seat; Noct's gentle hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping him down. "Emanca-what, now? What are you even talking about?"

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a legal document that takes you out of you parent's custody and renders you liable for yourself. It basically makes you a legal adult for the most part."

"Wait…wh…why? What?" Prompto, utterly confused, leaned back heavily in his chair. The room around him dimmed as something painful flashed behind his eyes.

"Your parents…" Cor's expression darkened; became hard. "Your parents are rarely in town and unable to properly care for you. This is the best option of removing you from that situation without putting you back into the system where you would likely live out the rest of your school years in a group home."

Prompto blanched. He shook his head, eyes going first glassy, then bright as they filled with rage. "Excuse me, but who _the actual fuck_ do you think you are? Where do you get off raking through my personal life?!" This time, he shook off Noctis' grip and rose up on shaky legs and got in Cor's space. "None of it is any of your fucking business!"

The prince stood beside and slightly behind the blond, showing his silent support for the blatantly crazy action he was taking.

No one yelled at The Immortal.

And here Prompto was, poking a trembling finger into the man's chest. "I'm fine. My family life is fine. So what if my parents are away a lot? They keep a roof over my head, don't they? They—they're important people in their jobs. It's not like…like they don't love me or something. And besides, I make decent grades and I stay outta…stay outta trouble…" out of steam, the blond slowly sat back down in his chair. "We're fine."

It was on the tip of Cor's tongue to say that _no_ , Prompto's parents _did not_ keep a roof over his head; that the marshal had been giving them a stipend for years to cover the boy's expenses.

Cor's shoulders slumped. "They're not here, now, are they? Have they even tried to call you, kid? Cause they know what happened. When I talked to your dad yesterday..."

Prompto perked back up, his expression timid but hopeful. "You talked to my dad? What did he say? Is he coming home?"

Cor frowned down at the blond. He looked so happy and relieved at the prospect of his father—who as far as the marshal could tell was neglectful at best—coming home that it actually hurt a little.

"Yeah. He said he'd be back in two weeks." Cor decided to spare the kid all the _fortnight_ business.

Prompto nearly beamed. "See. There's no reason for all that—" he waved his hand dismissively at Cor, "—emancipation talk. He's coming home."

Cor stared at Prompto for a long time before sighing deeply. "Yeah, kid, ok. Whatever you want. Just…if you change your mind…"

But the blond just shook his head and murmured to Noctis to take him back to his room. The prince offered Cor a half hearted shrug as he took the chair and wheeled it back towards the elevator.

 _Good fucking job, Leonis._ Cor rammed his fist into the rough stone of the wall, grimacing at the crack of bone. He savored the pain for a few moments before pulling out a potion and watched as his bones rotated themselves back into place.


	8. Interlude the prince and the king

**STOP! If you're just now joining us, and you flipped directly to this chapter, you may have skipped the one posted like five minutes ago. Just don't want you to miss out :) enjoy the story!**

Noctis, fresh from the shower, sat in the waiting room outside his father's office. He had to logic his anger away when Ignis had made him leave Prompto's room. He figured by now his friend (boyfriend? dammit they needed to talk) would be on his way to the therapy session. The prince wanted nothing more than to be back in the room, waiting for the blond to return.

The weird ache in his chest was a bit too hard to bear. It had always been there when they were apart before, but now it had a name. _Love_. And it hurt so much more.

But, here he was. Waiting to speak to his father. As usual.

Lapis Etiam regarded him suspiciously over her wire frames. She always regarded him suspiciously. It was annoying. Just because he once put her car keys in his armiger when he was five and couldn't get them out again—

Or maybe it was the time he knocked her over with the practice sword that was twice his size—

Maybe she had her reasons.

She made him sit there for what seemed an unreasonable amount of time before buzzing him into his father's office. He knew there was no reason behind it other than spite, as no one had come out first, and the lights on her phone had not been lit, indicating he was on a call. If anything, his father looked as if he'd been doing nothing but waiting for him. He sat behind his large desk, hands folded atop it, regarding Noctis with his cool gaze.

Refusing to feel intimidated, Noctis mustered a smile and sat across from his father, careful to not break eye contact. "Ignis says you wanted to speak with me."

Regis offered a tight smile of his own. "Yes, I do believe it is high time we had a chat."

Noctis nodded, keeping himself from pursing his lips. He opted to instead mirror his father's visage, at which Regis seemed vaguely surprised. "Go on, then."

The king gave no hesitation. "I would like to discuss your ..friend."

"My boyfriend?" Noctis returned, not missing a beat.

Regis merely nodded. "Apologies, I was unaware it was official."

Noctis almost told him that it maybe was not one hundred percent official, but he was pretty sure that was what was happening, so he was hopeful; but he also noted he seemed to have the upper hand, so he rightly chose to remain silent on that particular tangent. "What do you want to know?"

Regis sat back, and Noctis again mirrored the action, both Caellum's steepling their fingers beneath their chins. "Well, son, I am curious to find out exactly how much you actually know about the boy."

Noctis narrowed his midnight eyes, regarding his father thoughtfully; almost suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Regis huffed out a sigh, gesturing vaguely with his hand. "Son, you've known the boy for less than two years and already you are professing to love him. You've _killed_ for him…"

He would have said more, but the screeching of wooden chair legs against cold stone stopped any further utterance. Though still much shorter than his father, Noctis' visage seethed with rage and when he drew up to his full height, he was more than a little intimidating. "I'd do it again. I would have done it if it had been Ignis in there, or Gladiolus—" he bit his lip and closed his eyes, turning his head away from his father as he gathered his thoughts and attempted to hold back the turbulent emotions raging through his body. "—what happened to him was…was fucked up, Dad. Do you get that? They _took_ him and they did terrible, inhuman things to him. Those men deserved to die."

Regis stood to meet the rising anger of his son, though he kept his expression and countenance neutral. "Noctis—"

"Look, I know what you're going to say: we're young and we're dumb and we don't know what love is and all that stupid stuff. I get that. I know that one day you'll probably marry me off to some boring socialite. I get that as Prince, I have duties and responsibilities and that I'm less a person and more a commodity. I get it. I'm fine with it.

"But, with Prom…with Prom it's different. He wants to be around _me._ Not my title, not my stuff; _me_. And I want to be around him. It's all I can think about sometimes, but I didn't really figure it out till I almost lost him. _And I won't let him go without a fight._ " Noctis nearly hissed the last words, his eyes daring his father to speak against him.

Regis glanced down at the desk between them, a thousand thoughts and memories playing through his head. "I'm just concerned for you, Noct. What if the boy—"

"Prompto."

Regis successfully kept from rolling his eyes. "Prompto, then. What if he isn't all he seems?"

"Prompto is the sweetest, most genuine person I've ever met. If he's anything different than what he seems, then he's in the dark about it. He's loyal to a fault; for fucking six' sake, Dad! They _raped_ him, beat him, tortured him! And the most they got out of him was the password to his phone that he meticulously wipes daily, and Ignis' middle fucking name!"

"I'm not questioning Prompto's motives or loyalty. I just want you to be sure, Noctis. I need you to understand that not everyone is everything they seem."

Noctis gave him an almost disgusted once over. "I've already learned that lesson, Dad."

"That is _enough_ Noctis!" Regis was done being diplomatic, now. He'd wanted a simple conversation with his son; how had things escalated so quickly?

"Yeah, Dad, it is enough. I'm going back to see Prom. He needs someone to be there for him after all the shit he's been through."

"Noctis!" Regis yelled as his office door opened, a startled Lapis looking back in at them. He tried to call for the boy again, but went ignored as Noctis let the door swing gently shut behind him.

Reghis rapped his cane angrily against the floor. _Well, that didn't go as planned._


	9. you said there'd be fluff

**hey, guys, imma try and get you all caught up with my AO3 account. you're a few chapters behind, so I'm going to try and get them over here to you over the next few days. I'm so sorry :( I keep forgetting about uploading here cause I always do it like two hours after my bedtime. Anywho, enjoy the story!**

The witching hour found Dr. Lues frowning to himself as he poured over his research. If only…

They should have allowed him more time when the entire group of children had been housed within the medical facility. If he'd led the project from the beginning, he fully believed he would have the Scourge cured by now. What were the lives of seven Niff experiments compared to the hundreds of thousands of people in the world at large? How could they not see that what he was doing was not only necessary, but _right_? It was for the good of all of humanity.

He'd been so close back then, at least that's what he believed. But no, The Immortal had to stick his righteous nose in where it didn't belong and ruined everything. He made the mistake of looking at these creatures like they were _people_. He knew first had that each of them was nothing more than a clone. They were engineered, not born; they only _looked_ like children.

But he _knew_ better. He, at least, could separate science from humanity.

But that battle was fought and lost a long time ago. It was important to move on and face the big picture now. The world needed him to cure the Scourge.

The answer was within the clone, he was sure of it. That anomaly was an almost direct balance to the mutated Scourge cells. They multiplied in answer to the marauding force of the virus within his veins. Dr. Lues was sure he'd seen the SNF13EG1 anomaly before. But where? He needed more answers.

And there was only one way to get them.

He'd been forbidden by the king himself from further treating the little blond. He'd been quite angry with him, as he'd believed that the fever that was going untreated was at a more 'normal' level. Never mind that if it wasn't high, he wouldn't be getting results. Never mind that he was actually getting somewhere before the Scientia boy intervened.

But that was neither here nor there at this point. Having been employed by the citadel for over a decade came with certain knowledge. Dr. Lues was able to skirt the security guards making their rounds and bypass the staff easily. He just so happened to know that the night nurse on duty and the Glaive watching the boy's door were quite the item, and every night he'd been there they disappeared for about thirty minutes just after the stroke of twelve.

He slipped into the near-dark room and stared down at the teen in the bed before him. He was looking better now that he was getting proper rest, he was losing that sickly pallor and his face was filling back out ever so slightly. The boy's blond hair had been properly washed, and now lay softly across his forehead.

Dr. Lues could see where people would feel sympathy for the little wolf in sheep's clothing. He certainly looked angelic enough. The older man paused midway to the IV bag as a gentle murmur issued from between chapped lips; but his eyes did not open and he made no further movement, so Dr. Lues pulled out a syringe and injected a clear substance into the line. He stayed just long enough to watch the sweet expression on face of the freckled youth to begin to morph into distress before slipping back out the door and taking his meandering path back to his office to wait.

Once the fever returned, they would be sure to begin taking samples again. Hell, they might even call on him to assist.

* * *

Prompto laughed to himself as he ran after the weird little creature wreaking havoc in the arcade. All around him lights flashed and coins dropped and electronic voices bellowed various patron's fates for all to hear.

He gripped his camera tightly as he hopped over a table and slid to a stop on the slick red floor. Just ahead of him, the creature—which resembled something akin to a minty fennec fox—chirped, beckoning him to run _faster_.

Prompto was happy to oblige. He wanted to get a photo for Noctis. His boyfriend was never going to believe it otherwise.

He ran and he ran, but there was never an end to the path or the games or the clever little creature's escape plans. He was always just out of reach, until Prompto burst through a door he'd not seen before.

There he found the creature shaking, making distressed sounds and backing away, looking for all the world like it wanted to drag Prompto back as well, but it couldn't.

The swirling darkness beyond the door had already enraptured him, and drew him forth.

His camera slipped soundlessly from limp fingers, falling forever through a shadowed fog before landing on the ground, the _crack_ of it cleaving perfectly in two echoing out around them. With every step Prompto took towards the darkness his light shone brighter; and the brighter it was, the more frantic the creature became. It tried to block his path, tugged at him, scratched, _bit._ It was all of no use, however…

…he barely even…

…he was alone again. The little creature retreated, drawn back out by the natural light of the world outside the door. He paid it no mind and began wading through blackness again. He knew the waters this time, and carefully skirted the edge of the flat black lake, keeping his right side aligned with the ever curving shore. So long as he stayed less than hip deep, he was not in danger.

He walked it for months, days, weeks, hours…mere moments. He walked it forever and as he did, the thing that lived within the darkness pulsed happily, whispering to him in words he somehow knew, but didn't understand.

It wanted him. It needed him. It lulled him as he waded in a spiral, making his way ever closer to the center of the enormous plane of liquid nothing, yet he never strayed more than ten feet from solid ground. Around him the water rippled, but he paid the creatures beneath the black no mind. They were there to make sure he didn't turn away, didn't panic, didn't stop.

He was finding he didn't want to stop.

The darkness swirled around him, wisps and tendrils snaking against his pale skin, seeking out the light he exuded. They pulled at him, leading him inexorably on to safety, to warmth, to—

Something rippled in the black. Something big. His heart pounded, sensing the danger that lurked in his path. His ears buzzed as his light began to dim, panicking slightly when the ground beneath him began to shift. But he was still drawn ever nearer, his feet moving forward of their own volition, now.

He was near the heart of the black when he heard it; that familiar swish. The air around him became crisp as the mirrored swan swam near him. He started from his haze; the black receding just a little, his light shining slightly brighter.

"I thought you were dead," he said softly, his words echoing in the darkness around him.

The swan regarded him silently, a ruffling of the feathers along its back its only response. It swam across his path and slowed, the swan atop the black staring ahead and the swan beneath the black staring into him, probing.

The icy winds picked up, whispering to him, beckoning him to follow the swan; to turn his back on the creatures in the black.

He reached out a trembling, luminescent hand and touched the liquid reflection of the regal creature. His disturbance caused a ripple, and as the concentric half circle waves distorted the swan, its light grew brighter and stronger and joined that of his, making the things beneath the black writhe and hiss and shimmy away.

Around them, the black began to clear, and where it dissipated, only air remained. Not a drop of dark stained his clothes or skin, as if he'd never been wading through the lake of shadow.

The inky dark undulated and twisted further away, retreating from the luminescence. Still the creatures remained as close as they dare, eyeing him from within the black with their glowing eyes full of want and lust each time they broke the surfaces.

Prompto swallowed hard as he eyed the swan who continued to float upon the nothing, its reflection slowly blackening from the tip of its beak and bleeding down (up?) its neck. As he watched, it became more and more agitated as the right-side-up swan drifted back the way he'd come, leading him away from where he'd been going. He stumbled over the grooves of the looping spiral, having to climb over it in parts as his chest filled more and more with the need to follow.

But as they neared the actual shore again, the darkness coating the white feathers of the lower swan bled into the upper and it began to shriek in torment, feathers ruffling as it kicked through invisible waters, its light flickering and fading to nothing as Prompto stilled in his pursuit.

He was not prepared when the wall of inky darkness crashed around him once more, liquid black filling his mouth and nose, searing his lungs and racing deeper, filling him with shadow, filling him with rage—

His own screams were what woke him. Prompto lay in his bed, sheets twisted around his sweat-slick body, breathing hard as the blood pounded relentlessly in his ears.

The room listed around him as he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled to the en suite bathroom, where he spent the better part of the next hour vomiting.

* * *

Ignis lead a surly Noctis down the hall. He'd just come from another meeting with his father, and he was not happy. With anyone. Especially Ignis.

The prince's adviser did his level best to refrain from audibly sighing as Noctis muttered to himself behind him. It was barely nine AM and he was already tired of apologizing. He stopped in the hall a few yards down from Prompto's door, not wanting to take their argument beyond the threshold.

"Look, Noctis, I'm sorry, but your father sees no reason for you to not go back to school. Extra security measurements have been put in place. We have advised them you have recovered from your 'flu', while Prompto is still on the mend. We need to go in there and let _him_ know that, though. Prompto has to understand that he has to keep up the illusion of the story we fed the press in regards to the dropship and the barn. It wouldn't do to have the real story come out and the kingdom know their prince executed two men without trial."

Noctis deflated a little at his last words. "They deserved to die."

Ignis raised a hand to stop any further comment. "I'm not saying they didn't. What I am saying is the general populace cannot know what transpired that night. So far as anyone else is concerned, a rogue dropship crashed near the outskirts of town, crushing the abandoned farmhouse and that is it."

Noctis narrowed his eyes up at his adviser. "I highly doubt Prompto is gonna want to run around, blabbing to everyone about what really happened."

Ignis cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Be that as it may—"

He was interrupted by a strangled scream and muffled crash which immediately set them both in motion, running the last few feet to Prompto's room. Noctis warped into the Glaive at the door, shoving him to the side before bursting past the threshold. Noctis strode in, relieved to find the room empty.

That lasted the barest of moments before he realized that Prompto was crying on the other side of the bathroom door.

As he approached, the lights in the room began to flicker and burn bright; the electricity in the air nearly singed his skin with its undercurrent of power. He stilled just outside the door, listening to the soft sobs coming from the other side. He wanted to be calm before he entered.

He didn't bother knocking or calling out, simply threw open the door and took stock of the situation.

Prompto stood before the countertop, the recently replaced mirror now broken; spider webs of foul luck crawling up the reflective surface. The blond was naked, and for a moment, Noctis' eyes were drawn to the white lines laid across the boy's back; these would fade with time, but now they were a bleak reminder of the abuses the freckled youth had endured. But, his gaze was soon redirected to the blood dripping out of Prompto's closed fists, fat droplets of red spattering against the cool white tile.

Wordlessly, Noctis stepped forward to pull Prompto into his arms, surprised when he was shoved hard back into Ignis.

" _Don't touch me!_ " Prompto hissed, wiping at his face with bloodied hands, only succeeding in spreading the gore down his pale cheeks. " _don't-touch-me-don't-touch-me"_ he continued in a desperate whisper as he sunk down on his haunches, hands making a bloody trail as he snaked them through his hair.

The raven haired prince exchanged an alarmed glance with his adviser before trying again. "Prom, buddy, it's me. It's just me and Ignis…" Noctis stepped forward tentatively once more.

"I _know_ who it is. _Please_ —" the word was tired, broken. "Please don't touch me. Just….just leave me here." He tucked his head into his chest and began to rock.

Noctis bit his lip and backed up till his back was to the wall. He slid down it, groaning as he settled on the floor. "I won't touch you right now, if you don't want. But I'm not leaving you alone, Prom."

Prompto turned his head slowly, one violet eye peeking out from ruddied hair and arms. "Please, Noct."

The prince just shook his head, resolute. "Uh-uh. Not leaving you."

Prompto buried his face again as his shoulders began to shake as he cried.

Ignis went to back away, pulling out his phone as he stepped through the door, but Prompto's sudden movement stopped him as the smaller boy whipped up his eyes to meet his own. "Don't you fix it, Iggy. I'll just break the next one, too."

Unfazed by his tone, Ignis eyed him thoughtfully. "Perhaps you would like it removed altogether? Or covered?"

Prompto shook his head. "No, I want it how it is. I wanna see myself as I really am."

Noctis attempted a sputtering rebuttal, but Ignis nodded at the request and spoke over his charge. "Very well, then. I shall leave you two alone. Do allow Noctis to tend to your hands, yes? Or would you prefer I send in a nurse? This is non-negotiable."

Prompto whimpered quietly. "Noct can help me." He near-whispered into his chest as he continued to rock.

"Alright, then, please let him get you settled and out of here so that I can clean up the glass on the floor. I'll leave the mirror as is, but there's no reason to endanger yourself or others with the fragments lying about."

Prompto nodded and let out a shuddering breath. "Y…yeah, ok."

Noctis shuffled closer, pushing some of the larger mirror pieces away with his foot as he moved. He stopped a few inches from Prompto and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin upon them.

He tried to wait the other boy out; let him speak up when he was ready. But it became apparent that was not going to happen and the amount of blood soaking into his hair was alarming.

"…Prom? Prom, you gotta let me help you. And if you're going to let me help you, I'm going to have to touch you, understand?"

Prompto sniffed hard, finally lifting his head. "Why, Noct? Why do you even want to help me?" He wiped at his face with the back of one arm and glanced up to the mirror. He wouldn't be able to see himself from this angle, but he stared at it a long time all the same. "I'm not worth all this trouble. There's something wrong with me, Noct. I'm…I'm not even sure…not even sure…"

His next words were lost as Noctis gently drew him into his chest, Prompto only vaguely protesting this time before relaxing into the steady grip. Noctis rested his cheek against the top of Prompto's head and gently ran one hand up and down his arm in a calming motion. "Prompto, nothing is wrong with you. You're the best person I've ever known. You didn't deserve the things that happened to you."

Prompto let out a near sob against the prince's chest. "No, you don't understand—"

But Noctis shushed him, whispered to him again how much he loved him, and Prompto pressed his lips together and allowed himself to feel comforted by the other boy.

It wasn't long before Noctis was drawing him back up and maneuvering him towards the tub. The bathroom was outfitted for all sorts of patient needs, and it was easy for him to locate a shower stool. He arranged Prompto on it and gave him a towel to lay over his lap for privacy. Noctis rinsed out the cuts along the blond's palms before letting out a little of his healing magic to close them up. He then set to work rinsing the blood from Prompto's hair and face, all of which the blond accepted without making a sound.

Noctis then helped him from the tub and wrapped him in a robe before leading him from the bathroom past Ignis, who immediately went in after them and began to clean.

It took a few moments to get Prompto dressed, and Noctis kept his eyes averted as much as possible, but he was definitely blushing by the time they were done. The initial shock of the event was replaced by shyness.

"So, uh, you have your therapy appointment, soon. Do you want me to walk you there? Ignis has me seeing a magic specialist to find out what is making my powers surge, so it's on the way…but it's completely cool if you, ya know, don't want me to go…?"

Prompto lifted his eyes and offered the stammering boy a ghost of a smile. "No, it's ok, you can walk me. Sorry about freaking out. I didn't mean for you to see that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No need to apologize, Prom! Please don't apologize."

"Sorry," Prompto said and then ducked his head, cheeks turning pink. Well, pink-er. Wait.

Noctis leaned forward and placed a hand against Prompto's forehead, frowning at the warmth. "I think your fever's back."

Prompto groaned and rolled his eyes as he allowed Noctis to help him into the wheelchair. He really wanted to stop taking the damn thing everywhere, but the staff wouldn't let him walk around by himself. How was he ever to get his strength back if he wasn't allowed to exercise? He couldn't just—

"Prompto? Are you listening? Do you feel ok?"

Prompto offered Noctis a sheepish smile. "Just kind of wandered off for a moment. Can we please not tell the doctors? Let's just let Iggy handle it if it's a fever, ok? I don't have an appointment with one again till late afternoon, maybe we can get it to go away by then?"

Noctis weighed the options for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, of course. I trust Ig a thousand times more than anyone else around here."

"Cool, thanks, Noct." The blond got a cheeky glint to his eye before screwing up his mouth in a parody of a sexy smile. "You're so handsome when you do exactly what I want."

This earned a laugh from his prince, who leaned forward and dropped a kiss on top of Prompto's head. "Well, I'm happy to be the most handsome guy ever to you."

Prompto snorted, shaking his head. "Gods you're such a fucking dork."

"So are you."

Prompto just shrugged. "Yeah, well. You know."

Noctis stood and took hold of the handles of the wheelchair, pushing Prompto towards the door.

"Yeah, I know."


	10. Nightmares and Magic Houses

The woman, whom Prompto now knew was Dr. Ambrose, smiled benignly at him as Noctis wheeled him into the room.

The prince patted him on the shoulder before promising to meet him for lunch later and heading to his own appointment. Once alone, Prompto allowed the silence to stretch between them, not sure as to what to say to this stranger.

"If you don't know where to start today," she said, as if reading his thoughts, "I was advised that you have broken two mirrors, and are insisting that you will continue to do so. Perhaps you would like to talk about that?"

Prompto scoffed quietly. "Not really. Besides, I thought what we talk about is supposed to be private." He didn't look at her, instead staring out at the clear blue sky beyond the window.

"What we talk about will always remain private, but that doesn't mean that your friends and family are not allowed to speak to me about their concerns. Count Scientia is worried that you may be pushing yourself into a shame cycle."

Prompto did not reply; made no action indicating he'd even heard her.

The clock tick tick _ticked_.

"But," she continued, "we don't have to talk about that, if you've got something else on your mind." She folded her hands upon the desk. "We can talk about anything you want. Or, if you need another day to just let your emotions out, that's ok, too. Whatever you need."

Prompto still didn't speak to her, not at first. He pushed himself up out of his chair and made his way over to the window. They were up on the seventh floor, and from this vantage point, he was able to view several parts of the citadel grounds. Below, in a courtyard, a tiny Cor Leonis ran drills with potential Crownsguard and Glaives; though separate divisions, they were weeded out in the same manner, and Prompto could already spot a few recruits that were lagging behind the rest.

"Do you ever feel like you just can't quite keep up? That no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do or how good you are, that you're always like….I dunno, five steps behind?"

There was a slight smile in Dr. Ambrose's voice when she replied. "I think most people feel that way, at least sometimes."

Prompto nodded almost to himself. He lifted a hand to the window, finger tracing the outline of a tower that stood tall in the misty morning light just across the courtyard. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve the people who care about me. Noctis is like…the coolest, you know? Heh, I know that's like a stupid way to put it, but it's true. Noct could hang around anyone he wants, and he picks _me_. And, I mean I'm grateful, I just don't get it."

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Ambrose interrupted, trying to rein in and refocus his thoughts.

He still wouldn't face her, and simply shrugged one thin shoulder as he continued to stare out the window. "S'true. I mean, I'm a refugee of the land of his enemy. And, I know he catches hell about it, sometimes. I hear the other kids in school; their snide remarks and cruel jabs. His life would probably be easier if he just like, hung out with noble kids, you know?

"But also, there's this part of me that's selfish, I guess. I _like_ that Noct likes me. I want him to. It has nothing to do with his status, you know. He's just…

"Did you know that Noct volunteers every Saturday morning at the animal shelter? I mean, he's mostly just going in and playing with all the animals, but it helps get them used to humans, you know?"

His hands clenched tightly at his sides. "He's a brilliant student; he makes straight A's without even trying. He's genuinely kind and he just wants for everyone to have a good life. And he's a _nerd_. He has like thirty seven _Alchemy: the Decline_ decks built. Half of them suck, but still."

Prompto finally turned back to face Dr. Ambrose, violet eyes wet with emotion. He bit his bottom lip hard before finally continuing. "And there's this whole thing between us, now, and it's like I just don't get why he still bothers? I don't understand why he came to save me in the first place. It had to be the stupidest decision of his life. He should have just let me go."

"Is that what you would have preferred?" Dr. Ambrose's voice remained impassive, but Prompto stiffened all the same. The woman seemed to have an uncanny ability to dig into his innermost thoughts without even trying.

"No," he lied, shaking his head vigorously. They both knew the answer was actually 'yes', but the doctor was kind enough to drop the subject for the time being.

"Your new physician says you're doing better and should be able to go home by Monday or Tuesday. How do you feel about that?"

He shrugs again and finally turns to face her, meeting her eyes timidly. "I mean, my dad's supposed to be coming home in like a week and a half, so I guess I'm ok with it. The solitude sounds kinda nice, actually."

"Would you like to talk more about your parents?" Dr. Ambrose gestured to the chair across from her desk and as he settled himself into it, she busied herself getting a bottle of water for him from a small refrigerator near her filing cabinet.

"Yeah, sure," he said, accepting the offered drink. Talking about his parents was definitely a safer topic than Noctis or anything that had happened to him during his captivity.

* * *

"Clear your mind," Maren Spencer intoned as he placed his palm against Noctis' chest. The raven haired teen rolled his eyes and huffed, but complied.

He was in to see the so called 'magic specialist'. The man was in his forties; skin waxy from lack of sun, wild hair receding from a permanently furrowed brow. He dressed simply and lived the same, spending the majority of his time in the citadel walls, dedicating a serious portion of his life to the study and practice of Lucian magic.

Noctis found him to be particularly boring.

The man peered at him, poorly hiding his aggravation. "I need you take me to where your magic is housed. Once your mind is clear, complete the circuit so we can begin."

Noctis sighed through his nose, nearly rolling his eyes again. "Why are we doing this? You know I hate it when we do this. Barely even works half the time."

Maren dropped his hand from the prince's chest and frowned. "Ignis has advised that your 'magic is on the fritz'. He seems quite concerned. From what he's described, I'm thinking that it has grown beyond its confinement, and that can be dangerous. We need this to work so that we can figure out exactly what you're dealing with."

Noctis' shoulders slumped in defeat. He supposed he had no choice. He certainly didn't want to be a danger to himself or others, especially not Prompto. He huffed quietly to himself and allowed Maren to make contact once more.

He closed his eyes and began the process of clearing his mind. He'd had to become adept at this as a child; his powers had had as many growth spurts as he'd had, and the resultant catastrophes around the citadel ranged in severity from small fires in his room to the kitchens having to be shut down for three days because he froze everything solid.

He was not a fan of the particular technique that Maren was attempting to use. It was extremely intimate. The only person he was alright with taking to the place his magic was housed was Ignis, and even then it felt like an invasion.

But, it was for Prompto. So, he opened up his mind and allowed Maren in.

 _Maren was strong in Lucian magic, able to claim a small bit of royal blood of his own as the descendent of a bastard child of a long dead king. His magic was housed in an old tree that grew in mire, with sucking wet mud that would try and pull you under in places. It was one of the largest stores of magic he'd ever seen, and it was difficult to maintain._

 _It was nothing compared to Noctis'._

 _The beach is sandy and white; the light of the sun reflecting off and softening everything at ground level in a gentle haze. If you stepped into the water, you'd be able to see clear down to your feet for the first several strides before the ground below you drops off suddenly in places, leaving you struggling to stay afloat._

 _Noctis is stood on a pier when Maren finds him. His dark hair is a mass of twisting shadows against the blue sky. He is wearing a loose black T-shirt and black shorts that ended just below his knees. Beside him a fishing pole is leaning up against one of the supports, awaiting its lure._

 _Maren joins him above the sloshing waters, staring out across the deep blue bay. Water stretched as far as the eye could see, meeting the sky at the horizon line; the light lively blue and dark midnight hue meshed seamlessly in the middle, both existing in perfect harmony with the other and stretching out infinitely in each direction._

 _Noctis did not look at him when he approached, only waved a hand vaguely out at the mostly placid waters. "Seems the same as always."_

 _Maren had to disagree as he came to stand next to the prince and gazed out over the water with him. The last time he'd been here, the water had been clear near the shore, eventually turning a brilliant turqoise near the horizon line, with pockets of royal blue where his magic was heavier. Now, even the shallows were getting deeper; the recesses were growing darker. A network of near black spiderwebbed its way across the water, following the divots and making its way ever closer to shore._

 _It was intimidating, to say the least._

 _"Ok, Noctis, I need you to focus. Is there any area you are feeling a particular pull from?" Maren studied he waters, frowning to himself. They seemed to be flowing strangely, the miniature undulating waves making him a little sick to his stomach._

 _The prince shook his head. "I told you, looks the same as always. Feels the same as always."_

 _Maren glanced over at the teen, a little startled at how bright the neon maroon shade his eyes glowed was, how the light from it made his flat expression almost sinister._

 _A wet slap echoed behind him, the dock vibrating with the force of the sudden blow. Maren whipped around, heart pounding hard as a thick tendril of darkness flopped about sightlessly on the wood, tapping its way closer to the pair at the end of the pier. He watched, astounded, as another burst up from the water; a faceless mockery of Leviathan rising boldly against the backdrop of blue. It, too, fell forward and landed on the dock, slapping around a moment before joining its brother in snaking its way towards them._

 _Maren let out a string of curses, turning again to face the expanse, finding that several more were rising and honing in on them, the snake-like tendrils threading trough the water towards where they stood. He gripped Noctis' shoulder in a panic, meeting his too-bright gaze. "We have to get out of here; this isn't right!"_

 _But Noctis' face simply broke into a slow insidious smile before it began to crack, revealing a nightmare of violently undulating shadows much like those coming from the water beneath his skin. But, it was his eyes that held Maren's gaze; that stole the breath from his lungs with their intensity. They burned so fiercely that when he finally was able to look away, a perfect afterimage was left behind._

 _When the prince spoke, the whole world shook, the sky around them turning white. "Now, just clear your mind," he intoned with the voices of a thousand dead men. He stepped nearer, closing the narrow gap between them. "I need you to take me to where your magic is housed."_

Maren ripped his hand away from Noctis' chest, sucking in air noisily as he threw himself to the ground. His chest heaved as he clutched frantically at his chest.

Noctis lifted an eyebrow. "You ok, dude?" When no answer was forthcoming, the prince shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I told you it was pointless. Got yourself all—" here he just gestured towards Maren's obviously flustered form—"and it didn't even work." He staggered up to his feet, slipping his shirt back on in the process. "Sorry you wasted your time. I guess I'm a little to stressed to let someone in right now."

The raven haired teen leaned down and offered his hand to help the older man to his feet.

Maren stared at his fingers as if they may sting him if he were to accept, and shook his head jerkily. "I…I'm fine. Just…leave me here."

Noctis shrugged and headed towards the door as Maren laid himself out to stare at the ceiling, trying to blink those glowing eyes away.

* * *

"Well, you certainly have a bit more pep in you step than you did, earlier. I trust the session went well?" Ignis asked, meeting Noctis in the hall outside the medical wing. The raven haired teen shrugged.

They started walking towards the double doors, pressing close to the side to allow a small group of nurses who'd just come from where they were heading to pass. "Nothing happened. He just sat there for like ten minutes getting all sweaty and breathing hard and then just, like, fell over and laid there. I didn't even feel a thing."

The little group of nurses collectively gasped and then burst into raucous laughter, leaving Ignis to stare at them in bewilderment while Noctis blushed furiously. Choosing not to address the faux pas further, the prince quickened his step and opened the door for his adviser. Once through, they bore left and headed towards Prompto's room.

"Well, that is odd. We'll have to make another appointment and try again."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, look, so I was kinda hoping to get some alone time with Prompto, if that's alright? Seeing as I have to start back school on Monday and all."

Ignis paused directly outside the door, frowning down at his young charge. "I suppose there's no harm in that. Just see that he eats something, ok? I'll be back to collect you later this afternoon."

Noctis gave the older teen a sly smile. "Yeah, sure, Iggy. Thanks." He nodded to the Glaive who stood at the door and slipped through, humming to himself as he did so.

Once inside, he shut the door snugly behind him, eyeing the blond in the bed. Prompto smiled tentatively at him, and gave him a little half wave.

Noctis returned the smile and pushed himself off the door, swaggering a little as he sauntered towards the bed. There was something powerful coursing through his veins, filling each step with liquid purpose. "Well, hello there, handsome."

Prompto's light giggle did something almost painful to Noctis, who took Prompto's hand as he sat in his chair. "Got any plans for the rest of the day?"

The blond frowned a little, his perfect pout doing nothing to take away from the sweetness of his freckled face. "Nurse just left. Apparently I'm still running a little fever, despite the handful of meds Iggy made me take earlier. They want me to stay in bed the rest of the day."

Noctis waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why, what a coincidence! That's what I wanted you to do, too!"

Prompto laughed at that, pinkening a little at the prince's tone. "Oh, Noct, you know—" he stopped with a sudden squawk and a high pitched giggle as Noctis stood up quickly and planted his hands upon the blond's shoulders and leaned in for a short, but passionate, kiss.

He drew back a little; just enough to look the other boy eye-to-eye, midnight and midday blues locked on each other.

"Tell me no. If you don't want me to keep going, tell me no, now." The raven haired teen's voice was husky, his eyes half lidded. When Prompto answered with silence, a brief spark of maroon passed through his irises and then he was on the bed, crawling up Prompto's body, gently forcing him against the raised back of the bed.

The freckled teen situated himself to accommodate the unexpectedly affectionate prince; he tilted his head back, opening his neck up for Noctis' warm lips to press against as he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. His breathing picked up, but he never protested; his soft moans and whimpers in direct delighted response to the attention Noctis was lavishing on his neck and collarbone.

When they kissed again, there was something like hunger in the way they began to devour each other. Their tongues darted out between panted murmurs of affection, exploring their new surroundings as their mouths crashed together again and again. Two sets of hands roved over taut bodies, tentatively at first, but then with vigor.

But, as suddenly as it started, it came to an end. One second Prompto was gripping Noctis tight against his own body, whispering ' _yesyesyes_ ' into his ear as Noctis' teeth went to work in the crook of his neck, nibbling gently in all the right spots…

… … and the next Prompto was pushing him away, looking seven shades of upset. His hands shook as they pressed against Noctis' chest, his lips working hard, but unable to form words.

It took just a moment for the haze to clear from Noctis' mind, but as a lone tear spilled down Prompto's cheek, he sat back and slowly untangled himself from the slightly smaller boy.

"I'm sorry, Prom. I'm not sure what came over me, I—"

"No! It's ok, it's totally me, I'm just…there's…I'm fucked up, Noct." More tears now flowed from his eyes, the red rims making the lavender in them stand out all the more.

Noctis frowned at Prompto, his brows furrowing in consternation. "Prom, you had really fucked up things happen to you. But, you're strong, and even if it's hard now, things will get easier. I love you so much—"

"But why? Noct, before all this happened, we weren't even _close_ to whatever it is we're doing now. And I..I…" his breathing picked up, his posture suddenly screaming 'wild animal'.

Noctis held up both hands, placating. "Prom…I've always cared for you, you know that. You mean so much to me. Loving you is just…it's just how I feel. It's natural. And…I never thought for a minute that you could feel the same; that you wanted to be anything more than friends, so I stuffed it down, you know? I put it behind me and did my best to not think about you in _that_ way.

"But then someone took you from me." Noctis' eyes narrowed and the room filled with the scent of ozone. "And the things they did to you—" he looked away, shoulders shaking in a few dry sobs. "You didn't deserve that, any of that."

"Noct—"

But the prince continued, his voice hitching every so often. "I watched the videos; all of them. I…I didn't want you to be alone. It was my fault. Nothing like that would have ever happened to you if you weren't my friend; if you didn't mean so much to me."

"But, Noctis…"

"Prom—I love you so much. I love you so much I _killed_ for you. And I don't regret it, not even a little. You're the only person in my life that loves me for _me_. You're beautiful and funny and sweet and strong and godsdammit, I love everything about you."

Before another bout of rambling could begin, Prompto was on him, pressing his trembling lips against Noctis' in a softer, sweeter version of their earlier kiss. He drew back, and the prince's heart dropped a little as he took in the tears still glistening within the blond's eyelashes. But, when he spoke, he didn't sound upset.

"I love you, too. But, I can't…I don't know when…"

Noctis blanched, realizing what Prompto was alluding to. "Dude, that is _so_ fine. We can wait as long as you need. I was just…I don't know what came over me. I just saw you here, and I wanted to touch you, and kiss you, and—"

 _show the world you are mine_

"—hold you." He finished up lamely, startled by his own possessive thought.

Prompto smiled at him, leaning back into the bed. "Well, I think I can accommodate you there."

Noctis slipped a happy expression on as he languidly crawled back up the bed, depositing errant kisses on Prompto's chest, neck, and cheek on his way up. He situated himself half underneath the blond, pulling him into his chest and holding him tight.

They murmured softly to each other for a while after that, intertwining the fingers of their right hands together. Noctis lay awake for a long time once Prompto finally drifted off, the light from the midday sun shining through the blinds, laying stripes of light across his face. He relished each freckle, each strand of blond hair, each twitch of soft pink lips.

He loved Prompto Argentum. And he would kill anyone who came between them.


	11. Life is but a dream within a dream

Dr. Lues fumed to himself in his tiny office. No one had come for him. He'd been sure that once the fever had returned, they'd call him to study the results, perhaps run more tests.

But he'd heard nothing. None of the reports that came across his desk were in regards to the boy. Not a murmur of his relapse was uttered in the halls of the medical wing.

It was infuriating.

To add insult to injury, the king had summarily dismissed his request to have the remaining samples taken from him during the testing period so he could run a few experiments, and had them locked away in a secure area of the medical wing.

How could they be so stupid, so blind? Why couldn't anyone seem to understand that the boy was the key? He just needed to prove that the anomaly cells were doing what he thought they were doing; actively curing the Star Scourge as it attacked the boy's weakened immune system.

But to do that, he needed more information.

He opened the door to the refrigerator that housed the samples he _was_ still allowed to work with, grinning to himself as he found just what he was searching for.

He'd just give the boy another strain of the Star Scourge. They'd _have_ to quarantine him, then.

* * *

Noctis woke with a start, gasping for air. He tried to chase down the fragments of his dream, but he had only glimpses; an odd plane of different shades and consistencies of darkness, animal-like shapes with glowing eyes watching him balefully…Prompto, naked and grinning.

That was the piece he tried the hardest to cling to, but it also faded quickly, leaving him with a vague feeling of loss and arousal.

Noctis swallowed hard, taking in the boy who lay in his arms. Prompto had shifted during their nap, turning into him as he slept, burying his face in the prince's chest. The blond mumbled happily as his index finger made slow circles in the folds of Noctis' tee. The prince's breathing stuttered to a stop as that hand trailed down to the waistband of his pants, fingers dipping below it to press against the warm flesh of Noctis' stomach.

The raven haired teen bit his lip. He didn't know what to do here. On the one hand, what the blond was doing felt _really_ good. On the other, he didn't know if awake Prompto would be as comfortable with what was happening as asleep Prompto was.

The problem resolved itself when the door to the hospital room suddenly opened, startling Noctis into sitting up and facing the intruder.

"And just what do _you_ want?" He spat, doing his best to shield Prompto from view.

"Hello, Noctis." The king nodded cordially to the prince. "I've come to have a chat."

* * *

Prompto was drowning.

All around him the inky darkness undulated and pulsed, forcing him beneath the waves of nothing until he became fully disoriented. He struggled for all he was worth, kicking and straining but found the surface was impossible to reach.

He opened his mouth to let out one final scream and the darkness rushed in, filling him up completely, setting him adrift in agony.

Funny how just as he resigned himself to death, he was saved.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled him up. His head broke the surface of the nothing and he choked out the black that had filled him. As it left his body, he watched in awe as it twisted and rose like steam.

His feet scrabbled against the ground as his savior dragged him to shore. He scratched and slapped at the hands clutching him, still wild from the near-drowning. But a gentle, familiar voice quelled his fears as he was laid on his side and a warm hand rubbed between his shoulder blades until he finished coughing up the rest of the black.

"N..noct? Whad're you doing here?" He managed, after finally rolling onto his back and forcing the world into enough focus to recognize the shadow above him.

"Oh, Prom." Noctis practically purred, his maroon eyes shimmering in the dark. "There's nowhere you can go that I can't follow. We're connected." He gestured between them as he settled on the shore next to the blond.

Prompto just nodded, forcing himself up onto shaking elbows. Out across the inky expanse, a lone white shape glided across the placid waters as dark things swam below it, more interested in keeping watch on the boys on the riverbank than the creature within their reach.

Noctis walked his fingers up Prompto's chest as his face broke in a slow, seductive smile. "I will always come to save you. Always." He nuzzled against Prompto's arm, kissing lightly at his elbow.

Prompto bit his lower lip, brows furrowed in disbelief. "Of course you would say that. This is a dream."

Noctis' already bright eyes lit up further, and suddenly he was on Prompto, hands on either side of the blond's naked (wait, when did they become naked?) body as he kissed first at the taut flesh near his navel, then slid his lips up to tease a pert nipple. "Prom, this is so much more than a dream."

Prompto moaned quietly, torn between being distressed and aroused. "Noct, I—"

"I would never hurt you, Prompto." The prince's eyes narrowed and hardened, but the freckled boy knew the sudden anger was not directed at him. As if to prove so, the raven haired boy dipped his head again, running his tongue around Prompto's areola, before kissing back down his stomach slowly, uttering passionate assurances the entire way. "I love you. I worship you. I would burn down all of Eos for you."

The sudden grip at the base of Prompto's rapidly hardening cock was unexpected, but surprisingly welcome. Noctis gave it a slow stroke, searching his face for any hint of reticence. Finding none, he planted a long kiss to a pale inner thigh before placing another—wetter—one to the base of Prompto's dick.

The jolts of pleasure that kiss wrought were so strong they began to wash away Prompto's resistance. He found himself breathing harshly, his hips bucking, trying to encourage the prince to continue. Noctis chuckled hungrily in response, pumping Prompto's cock slowly, increasing the pressure of his fingers one by one from pinky to index and back again as he stroked.

"I want to please you. Can I please you, Prompto? Let me help you feel good."

The blond shifted, reaching down to run trembling fingers through soft blue-black hair. "I…I just…I don't know, Noct. Even now, here, I don't know if I can—"

The prince smiled devilishly at him and maintained eye contact as he licked Prompto's dick from balls to tip, relishing in how it threw the freckled boy for a loop. "Let me show you how it's supposed to be. You're so beautiful, Prompto. I don't want to take anything from you; I only want to give. I want you to know how much I love you. Let me, please?"

Prompto wanted to make a smart remark, something like 'well, if you're gonna beg', or 'put your money where your mouth is', but he couldn't. The pure, lust-fueled beauty of the raven haired boy before him stilled all his remarks, and he found himself nodding jerkily, breath hitching in his chest a little as Noctis' warm mouth closed over the tip of his cock and slid down.

And, _gods_ did it feel good. Prompto whimpered a little when Noctis lapped against the bottom of his cock as he took him farther down his throat, easing himself into taking all of the blond's length. Soon, he was sucking in earnest, his head bobbing up and down quickly as he hummed and licked and teased and moaned. Every so often, he would pop it out of his mouth and pump it slowly while he placed hot kisses all over Prompto's inner thighs.

Prompto let out a salacious moan, his breaths fast and shallow. He bucked his hips up, thrusting into Noctis' hand, chasing the warmth and friction.

The prince chuckled darkly as he settled himself on his elbows between Prompto's legs, sucking on his own fingers to lubricate them before pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle of the other boy's entrance, keeping his glowing eyes locked on Prompto's.

The blond wanted to protest, he wanted to tell Noctis to stop, that he was scared, that he didn't want to hurt.

But, he also wanted to say yes. _Yes_. This all felt good, it felt _right._ And besides, it was a dream. None of this was real, not the near-drowning, not the curling darkness, the resurrecting swan, the whispering—

So he said yes. He gave in and this magical dream version of Noctis gave him a look that was both hungry and sated; violent and gentle. He planted his feet and thrust up as Noctis took him in his mouth again, sliding first one, then two fingers inside him. They brushed against his prostate and Prompto saw stars. He bit his lip hard as a buzzing built up to an overwhelming crescendo as Noctis expertly played him for all he was worth. He tried to warn Noctis as the wave of pleasure crashed down, but the prince just increased his pace, thrusting his fingers in rhythm of Prompto's thrusting hips.

And then…

…and then he was coming. Noctis swallowed him deep, working his throat around the blond's cock, milking every last drop out of him while Prompto's muscles began to twitch and spasm out of control.

Prompto flopped back to the ground bonelessly, his ears still filled with an intense satisfied hum that slowly faded to low, angry voices.

…wait, what?

* * *

Prompto's eyes snapped open, angry murmuring bringing him back to the waking world. He'd shifted during his sleep, and his head was now pressed against Noctis' chest with the prince's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"…no, I'm not leaving while you have _a chat_ with Prom. He needs his rest; you can just leave him the fuck alone."

"Noctis," Prompto stiffened when the other voice turned out to belong to the king himself. "I have had quite enough of your mouth. I've been patient with you up to now, but I'm done. You will not use that insolent tone with me any longer, and you will do as I command."

Any remaining feelings of satisfaction the dream may have left him with evaporated immediately.

Noctis' heart beat faster beneath where Prompto's head lay and he tightened his grip on the blond. Further protests were on his lips, but he stopped when the freckled boy pressed a trembling hand against his chest.

"It's okay, Noct. Can't very well refuse the king, am I right?" He tried to send the dark haired teen a reassuring smile, but it came out crooked and nervous. Noctis stared in his eyes for a few long breaths before nodding and helping Prompto sit up while he got out of the bed.

Noctis took a few moments to fluff the pillows and ensure the blond was comfortable. He leaned down and gave Prompto a quick kiss to the forehead before fixing his father with a defiant glare. "I'll be back in thirty minutes with our lunch, and I plan on staying here the rest of the day."

Regis very obviously kept himself from rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of stopping you, son. We'll see you in thirty minutes."

Noctis grumbled something under his breath as he headed out of the door, letting it shut gently behind him. Once sure he was gone, Regis turned to Prompto and offered him a placating smile.

"Hello, young man. I trust you are feeling better?" The king's voice was confident, his expression open and honest.

Prompto glanced down to his hands, which twisted in the blankets nervously. "Uh, yeah…yes, sir. Getting stronger every day. I feel up to leaving, now, if you want me to."

Prompto flinched a little when the king let out a chuckle. "That is the furthest thing from my mind. As far as I'm concerned, you may stay here as long as you wish."

"Oh, ok." Prompto glanced up shyly at the older man, biting his lip. "Are you mad about…me and Noct?"

Regis' expression faltered. "That's a more complicated question. But, maybe after we talk a bit, I can help you understand."

"Uhm. Yeah. I guess?" His hands closed tightly on the blanket, twisting it between slender white fingers.

Regis contemplated for a moment, doing his best to figure out a way to approach the subject without causing the blond any further undue stress.

He finally settled on the beginning being the best place to start. "Tell, me, Prompto, how much do you know of how you came to be here, in Insomnia?"

The boy shrugged his slim shoulders, keeping his gaze focused pointedly away from the king. "Parents say I was born in Niflheim. That I was liberated from a lab, or something. That's how I got this." He pulled up his wristband to show the king his tattoo, quickly covering it again before tucking it under his other arm, hiding it from view. "They don't know anything more than that. Or if they do, they haven't told me."

"I see…" Regis began, only to be interrupted.

"…and I know that you're probably not ok with your son hanging around a _Niff_ , much less _dating_ one, and I know that I'm like..damaged goods, now. I know that, I can get why you wouldn't want Noct being around me. I know I'm fucked up, and that I'll probably never be ok, that I'll just cause trouble to everyone, I can't even _sleep_ for gods-sakes, not without weird fucking dreams and when I'm awake, I keep getting flashes, like even people I care about suddenly become _him_ and then I'm back _there_ and I…I…"

He was hyperventilating, drawing his knees up to his chest, ignoring the pain it caused. A warm hand suddenly appeared between his shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles as the king settled his weight on the bed next to the boy.

As the small blond continued his litany, the king decided to save his admission to and apology for his hand in the increased tests that were run on Prompto while he was in his coma. That is all he'd come for; to seek forgiveness. But, right now, this was more important.

Slowly, tentatively, he drew Prompto further into his arms until he was fully holding him. Regis settled his chin into soft blond hair and murmured quiet reassurances to the trembling blond while he cried.


	12. Interlude: the fox and the wolf

**my apologies for the late update. good new, though! I will just go ahead and catch you all the way up to my AO3 account. Sorry for the flurry of updates to those of you who follow. I appreciate you all! This is still in progress and should be updated again soon!**

It was nearing one o'clock when Ignis returned to the Citadel. He'd spent an agonizing two hours at the boys' school, gathering make-up assignments and study sheets from less than sympathetic teachers.

Though some of the administration and teachers were aware of the abduction if nothing else, to the rest he told the lie the Crown had decided upon: the prince had brought back a foreign flu which had laid the boys up all this time. He did his best to dodge questions and to those he couldn't, he gave the least amount of information possible.

No, they were no longer contagious.

Yes, they should both be back in time for final exams.

He could see that most of the faculty he spoke to didn't believe him, but it did not matter what they thought. They provided Ignis with the required materials and sent him on his way.

When Ignis was finally back within the soothing walls of the Citadel, he was more than a little frazzled. He did not do well with the feeling.

This was probably why though he had originally planned on stowing the packets of school materials in Noctis' room straight away, he realized too late that he'd been heading to the training grounds, instead.

He found Gladiolus in the gym area, counting in little huffs as he bench-pressed his and Ignis' combined weight.

The adviser stood by as his long-time friend finished his set and racked his weights. The larger teen said nothing as he wiped down his equipment before sauntering over to where Ignis stood.

"Something I can do for you, Iggy?"

Now confronted, Ignis wasn't quite sure as to why he came. He glanced down to the books in his hands. "I just returned from collecting the boys' work. They need to catch up on it before they return to school."

Gladiolus' warm chuckle set him a little more at ease. "Well, did you need me for something? Maybe I can hold down Noct while he does his trig assignments?"

That, at least, got a real smile out of the adviser. However, it dissipated quickly. He straightened the books in his arms and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I have a few errands to run. Would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Ah, sure, just gimme a minute to clean up—"

An almost disappointed hiss stopped the warrior from stepping away and he turned back to fix Ignis with a questioning gaze.

The adviser cast his eyes about uncomfortably for a moment. "It's just that I'm in a bit of a hurry. We'll be near my rooms as well, and I need to collect a few things, so you can clean up there."

Gladiolus lifted an eyebrow, but answered only by gesturing for Ignis to lead the way.

They walked silently through the halls of the Citadel, exchanging nods with people they passed. Their first stop was the prince's room, which with exception to recent events had remained largely unoccupied this last year. Gladiolus didn't care for being in Noctis' room when the prince wasn't there, and while Ignis straightened up the desk in preparation of homework, he occupied himself with glancing over the knick-knacks and other trinkets lying about.

He remembered the room being more drab; other than his comic collection and video games, Noctis wasn't interested in much in the way of collections. However, among the blues and blacks and golds, little pockets of yellow had cropped up.

Chocobo plushies and small toys were littered about the room. Several framed photographs of the prince and his sunny companion haphazardly dotted the disused surfaces.

He picked up one which displayed Prompto taking a selfie of himself and the prince; the blond's face was split in a joyful rictus, while a more sober Noctis stood slightly behind and to the side of him, eyes on Prompto's face. The raven haired boy wore a soft smile, and the sight of it made something within Gladiolus' chest tighten.

"Man, we really should have known, you know?" His voice was gruff in the near silence. Ignis turned to face him, pushing his glasses up his nose nervously.

"Known what?"

Gladiolus turned and handed the picture over to the adviser, who regarded it sadly for a few short seconds before returning it to its proper place.

Ignis fixed him with a wry smile, though it quickly faded from his face. "I had my suspicions. Noctis—well, he became a different boy almost overnight when he and Prompto began their friendship. In a good way, mind you."

"Yeah, I remember. Even seemed to start taking his training more seriously when he started bringing the runt around. Back then I just thought he was showboating for a friend, but now, I don't know. Maybe he's had the hots all along." Gladiolus waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Ignis only frowned.

"Yes, well, I had _my_ thoughts and assumptions, and maybe I _should_ have talked to you about them, but I shared them with Adam instead, who in turn used them to hurt Noct by horrifically torturing the _boy he loves_ —"

Gladiolus lifted his hands placatingly. "Woah! Hey, calm down, Iggy!"

The adviser frowned up at his friend, quirking an eyebrow. "I am quite calm, thank you."

The big warrior frowned. "You were just yelling pretty loud, Igs. Look at yourself." He turned the adviser towards the mirror over Noctis' dresser.

He was red faced and more than a little wild-eyed. His breath hitched and huffed as he stared himself down, bottom lip a little swollen where he'd been worrying it unconsciously for the last few days. He was a mess.

No wonder the teachers at the school had been giving him odd looks and a wide berth.

He pursed his lips and met Gladiolus' eyes in the reflective surface. "Let's head to my rooms."

"Iggy—"

But Ignis just pulled away, and Gladiolus was left to follow.

* * *

This was another place that the big warrior did not often go.

Ignis' quarters weren't far from the prince's, and had a similar set-up; a seating area, large bedroom, personal bathroom, and several large closets. The main difference was that where Noctis had a game-room, Ignis had a kitchenette.

Ignis gestured for Gladiolus to sit on his leather couch while he busied himself making tea.

"I thought you said you were in a hurry for something." The warrior teased as he bypassed the couch and headed for the bookcase, running his fingers over the spines of the pristine collection. Sadly, it seemed that Ignis preferred science fiction, which did not mesh well with his romantic preferences.

Ignis huffed from where he was rummaging through his cabinets. "Well, apparently I'm upset, so I thought some tea may help."

Gladiolus grunted his agreement and crouched down to search the titles on the lower shelves. "So, did you want to talk about it? I'm here if you need me, you know. I can only imagine how you feel, but—"

"Even _I_ don't know what I feel right now, Gladio. I thank you, but I'm not so sure how much talking to you would help."

Unperturbed, the big warrior picked up a well worn book from one of the lower shelves. He straightened up and sauntered over to the couch, sat down, and began idly flipping through the pages.

Ignis brought two steaming cups of tea into the sitting area and set one on the small coffee table in front of Gladiolus. He said nothing as he sipped, letting the warmth of the drink calm his nerves.

The warrior sighed and closed the book. He leaned forward to pick up his cup, holding back a little laugh. It was dainty in his large hands and he treated it delicately. "How about Cor? He's killed before, maybe talking to him would help."

Across from him, Ignis stiffened and grit his teeth. "Must you speak of it so casually?"

"Look, I offered to go instead. He needed to be taken care of; it's not like any of us who know actually blame you. I'm just starting to worry that siding with you when you insisted to be the one may have been the wrong choice. I don't think you're handling it well."

Calmly, Ignis set his cup upon the table and slowly rose to his feet and began to pace the room from door to kitchenette and back again. "It's not like I regret doing the deed. I would do it again in a heartbeat. It's a combination of things, I suppose. I didn't just kill him; I tortured him. I heard him beg-stood by while he writhed on the floor at the end. I watched his eyes light in pain and fear and then I watched them darken forever. None of that I regret. He deserved _days_ of torment, and I was sorry I could not deliver.

"What I'm upset about is that it was my fault to begin with. If I'd not let down my guard, not told him things I should have kept to myself, hell, if I'd just not practically _stalked_ the man in the first place, none of this would have happened. I have caused irreparable harm to both Noctis and Prompto, and there's nothing I can do to take it away."

Gladiolus rose to his feet and crossed the distance to his friend in two short strides. He wordlessly pulled the slightly smaller man into his chest, holding him firmly. "This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. You're allowed to be human, Iggy. You can't predict everything that will happen."

Ignis _pffff'd_ against his chest. "Some strategist I am. Can't even see when someone is using me to get to Noctis."

Gladiolus began to gently rub his hand in in a soothing pattern on Ignis' back and pressed his lips into the adviser's soft brown hair. "Shut up, Iggy."

The adviser pulled back a little, shooting Gladiolus a watery glare, but the big warrior just rolled his eyes.

"We both know what you asked me here for, and it wasn't to listen to you berate yourself."

When Ignis pulled back this time, Gladiolus let him go. The younger man swiped at the remaining tears on his face and shrugged.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked, frowning down at the floor.

Gladiolus chuckled. "It's not like this is the first time you've come to me all flustered and frustrated."

"I suppose you're right." He stepped away and began to unbutton his shirt while Gladiolus pulled off his own. When the warrior started to head towards the bedroom proper, Ignis shook his head.

Gladiolus lifted one eyebrow, an almost amused smile gracing his features. "In the kitchen?"

Ignis just rolled his eyes and stripped out of his pants, collecting his tea on the way to the small dinner table that was pressed up against the blue tiled wall. He leaned against it and sipped his drink as he watched Gladiolus strip the rest of the way, admiring the cock that was already on the rise.

"I'm guessing you want it hard and fast?" Gladiolus approached, gently taking the cup from Ignis' hand and placing it on the counter behind them. He leaned down to nuzzle into the younger man's neck, running the tip of his tongue from jawbone to shoulder.

"Isn't that how we always do it?" Ignis rasped as his own cock responded. When Gladiolus bit into the crook of his neck, Ignis dug his fingers into the warrior's back, eliciting a soft moan.

The shield lingered a moment longer, lavishing the crook of Ignis' neck with gentle kisses as he reached between them and grasped the other man's dick, pumping it as he bit down again in that sensitive spot that he knew made the adviser's toes curl. "One day," he murmured, kissing a little higher now, "you'll let me do it nice and slow." He nibbled the earlobe when he reached it, finally releasing his hold. "And then you'll never want to be rid of me."

Ignis slipped his hands down hard muscles to rest against supple hips. "Perhaps in another life, when we are not both in service to the Crown."

The warrior was going to say something further, but Ignis pulled away to rummage in a drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and handing it over to the other man.

Gladiolus placed the bottle on the table and took Ignis by his upper arms, pressing his lips into the adviser's dry ones, catching him off-guard at the deep but gentle kiss. Before a word could be stuttered, however, the warrior turned him roughly around and pushed his shoulders forward so that he had to plant his hands against the tabletop for balance.

Ignis shuddered in anticipation as another shove put him down on his elbows and his feet were kicked apart as Gladiolus' warm hands trailed up his back. The warrior leaned over his back, and Ignis nearly whimpered as the warrior's leaking cockhead grazed his thighs.

"You're sure about this?" Gladiolus asked.

He always asked.

Ignis huffed out an impatient breath. "Yes, Gladiolus. I need this. I need to feel something...something other than what I feel, now."

But he could sense the warrior's hesitation. His throat worked a little, swallowing down lump that was attempting to form. "Don't make me beg, Gladio."

And that was all that was needed to prompt the larger man into action. He snatched up the bottle of lube, wetting his fingers before working one at a time into Ignis, opening him up. He slid his cock in just a little before he knew that the adviser would be ready; which was just how the younger man liked it.

Despite his appearance, Gladiolus was not a rough man by nature. But when he and Ignis got together-rare occasions though they were-he acted with wild abandon. Something about the brunette simply brought out his primal side and allowed him to follow his more base urges.

So, it was with this thought (or lack thereof) that he ravaged the man beneath him.

At first his thrusts were short and hard and slow as he relished the needy moans that Ignis let out, but he quickly built up in speed.

The brunette arched into the thrusts, fucking Gladiolus just as much as the warrior was fucking him. His own erection went untended, occasionally bumping against the table. He began a litany of 'yeses' and 'fuck me's' and 'oh six, Gladio, oh _godsdamn_ _six_ ' that continued until a large hand wrapped around his throat and applied gentle but firm pressure.

The pace slowed a bit, then, and Gladiolus began to use his other hand to hold Ignis in place. The warrior nearly growled as he slammed into the adviser only to pull back slowly and do it again. When he spoke of his impending release, his voice was lust laden and heavy with desire.

Ignis' throat bobbed beneath the warrior's fingers as he swallowed hard. He nodded his assent, and Gladiolus slipped his hand down to press between his shoulder blades, gently pushing the adviser's chest against the table. He then placed both hands on the other man's hips and lifted them a little, positioning him at a different angle.

Gladiolus gazed down at the portion of Ignis' face he could see beneath him. The adviser stared at the wall to the left, his eyelids fluttering as he neared his own orgasm, mouth hung slightly open as he let out the most beautiful moans...

Gladiolus kept his eyes trained there as he slammed directly into Ignis' prostate again and again. He did his best to hold back, but before long his cock pulsed inside the other man, signaling his release. He rode it out, reveling in the aftershocks that ran through his body, wanting nothing more than to gather Ignis up and kiss him gently and murmur to the younger man how he felt.

But that was not allowed.

So instead Gladiolus slid his cock out and helped Ignis to stand up again, turning him so he could gaze upon into his forest green eyes, so dark and lovely with lust. For a moment, it seemed like Ignis would speak, but before he could, Gladiolus dropped to his knees.

When he took Ignis' hard cock in his mouth, the adviser let out a gasp, his hips involuntarily bucking forward into the warmth. Gladiolus expertly handled it though, pulling the entire length into his mouth as he caressed Ignis' balls with fingers he wet from the spunk that trickled down the advisers taut thighs.

Ignis moaned and tangled both hands in the warrior's thick hair, throwing caution to the wind as he began to thrust in earnest. He was so thankful to Gladiolus in this moment; the pleasant buzz growing in his ear finally drowning out his self-loathing, if only for a moment. He tried to pull away when he was going to come, but the warrior stopped him, amber eyes flashing wantonly at him from below. Unable to stop himself at this point anyway, Ignis threw his head back, high pitched exhales of satisfaction filling the room as Gladiolus milked him dry.

As the adviser leaned back against the table, his knees suddenly weak, the warrior placed a gentle kiss upon his thigh, heedless of the now flaccid cock that rested against his face as he did so.

He muttered something that Ignis chose not to hear, the words forcing the younger man to separate from him and begin to collect his clothes.

Unabashed in his nakedness and mess, Gladiolus lumbered to his feet and strode over to the sink, taking a handful of water from the tap and rinsing his mouth out. He didn't look at the adviser when he spoke, afraid his face might betray the small hurt he harbored at the usual rejection.

"Feel better now?"

Ignis picked up his tea once more, taking a sip and grimacing at the now-cold liquid. "Not really."

Gladiolus merely grunted and collected his clothes. He dressed quickly and shut the door gently behind him, leaving the adviser to stew in his own misery.


	13. Fluff and Other Lies

"I think we may have a problem." Maren Spencer annoyingly glanced from one set of disapproving eyes to the other, never landing on one for more than a second before looking away again.

Captain Drautos leaned back in his chair, a frown playing at his features. "Are you going to elaborate, or are we supposed to guess?"

The mage bit his lower lip, willing himself not to fidget. He didn't like reporting to the captain; but he and the grizzled war veteran had an arrangement, and he'd hate to find out what would happen to him if he did not live up to his side of the bargain.

He was even more loathe to speak in front of this mysterious red-haired gentleman that had recently been lurking about. The man practically dripped smarm and condescension and had a demeanor that frankly made the older man nervous.

"I was asked to measure the magic of the Prince. It seems that it has gotten out of control lately; though I was not given all the information surrounding the situation, it was intimated to me that not only had he tapped into some very deep wells, but that it was running out of control with his emotions; what with the minor localized quakes, electrical surges and such."

Drautos grunted, running a finger along one of the scars upon his face. "I thought you said the Prince was crippled in the way of magic? That the injury from the Marilith stunted his abilities significantly."

Maren nodded, finally meeting the other man's intense blue gaze. "That is what we always believed, but apparently there is now something that has opened its door, so to speak, and what I saw…" he gulped a few times, looking down at his hands which twisted violently in his lap. "What he did...sir, that boy took my magic from me. Even the entry to my reservoir has been closed. I spent hours last night in meditation, trying to access it, to no avail."

The stranger, whom Maren was never introduced to properly, chuckled. "Oh, yes I would imagine that would be quite disconcerting."

Maren glanced over to him, trying to no get drawn into those wicked amber eyes. "It is jarring, to say the least."

Drautos shook his head. "Enough about you, get to the point."

Maren swallowed hard, quickly wiping at his suddenly sweaty brow. "Yes, of course. The last time I was within the Prince's realm of magic, everything was fine. This was less than six months ago. He's always had a great reservoir, but it was...shallow, for lack of a better term. He had small pockets of talent like the more base elements such as lightning, fire, and frost, but that was it. Now-"

He cleared his throat, suddenly wishing he'd brought something to drink. It was hot under the two men's intense gaze. "Gods, there's just _so much_. And then there was _him._ Now, I've been in that boy's head quite a few times, and each time he's been the same inside as he his out; bored, easily irritated, melancholy. But not now. The person he is inside has changed. He's greedy. Hungry. Possessive. He…"

Maren glanced to the two men again, forcing his aching hands to still in his lap. They stared back at him, at full attention.

"He's _dangerous._ "

* * *

Noctis hummed to himself as he ambled down the overly familiar hall to Prompto's private room, fast food bags and drink carrier in hand. He nodded to the Crownsguard that stood guard outside his room, who kindly opened the door for him.

Prompto was sitting up in the bed and his father was in the chair that Noctis usually occupied when he entered. Noctis plopped the fast food on the bedside table before fully turning to Prompto, offering him a soft smile. "I couldn't find Ignis or Gladio, so I had Cor take me to that place that sells those little burger slider things you like. Boy, was he pissed-" the prince suddenly stopped, really looking at the two before him. Prompto's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and his father's expression was unmistakably guilty.

Noctis' face twisted in barely contained fury as he faced his father. "What did you do?"

The king began to speak, but was cut off by Prompto. "Ooh, are those Citadel Crystal Burgers?! It's been _forever_ since I had one of those."

Noctis flashed him a look that was part way between amused and aggravated. "Don't change the subject, Prom. If he upset you-"

Prompto shook his head emphatically. "He didn't upset me, I upset myself. I...I just got in my own head, you know? Thinking things that I probably shouldn't." Prompto bit his bottom lip, face pinkening as he looked down at the end of his bed. "He was actually...really. He was nice?" He glanced up shyly at the king, who met his gaze with a kind smile and a pat to the knee.

Regis shifted in the armchair, pushing it back a little so he could better view both boys. "I think it is high time we all had a discussion."

Noctis shifted from foot to foot, then finally signaled his compliance by rolling his eyes and turning back to the bags of food. He looked into one and nodded, handing it over to Prompto. "Here, you should at least eat. Got extra pickles just like you like. And yes," he grinned, eyes twinkling a little as he pulled a styrofoam cup out of the carrier and plunked a straw in it before giving that to the blond as well. "Peanut-butter milkshake."

"Nooooct. You're the best." Prompto beamed up at him before nearly snatching the milkshake from his hands and slurping at it greedily.

The prince chuckled and pulled his own boxes of sliders out of his bag. He'd insisted on them keeping his perfectly plain burgers away from the bastardized version of Prompto's, with all of their horrific tiny onions and sour pickles. Why anyone would want anything beyond cheese and ketchup was beyond him.

He plopped himself down on the foot of the bed, turning slightly more towards Regis, but keeping his gaze mostly on Prompto. He bit into his burger and waved nonchalantly at his father. "Alright, go on then."

Regis kept his amusement in check, though Noctis could see it dancing in his eyes. "First and foremost, I want to assure you both that I do not disapprove of your spending time together." He reached out and gently patted the blond on the knee. "In fact, I encourage it. Further, I wanted to thank Prompto for his bravery, and commend him for his strength."

Prompto reflexively swallowed the last of his slider, eyes bugging a little as he looked back at the king. "For my what now?"

Regis leaned back in the armchair, steepling his fingers in front of him. "You showed courage in the face of danger, and hope when it looked like all was lost. Even when you were far past the point in which most men would have lost their strength, you held on.

"What you went through was no fault of your own. You said earlier that you were 'damaged goods'-"

"Prom, _no_ -" Noctis interjected, eyes going dewy with concern.

But his father raised a hand to stop further comment, and the raven haired boy obediently shut his mouth.

Regis' voice was thick when he next spoke, the emotion drawing Prompto's eyes up from where his hands twisted in his lap, little boxed burgers laying forgotten between his knees.

"Young man, you are not 'damaged goods'. Nothing those men did to you could make you less lovable or less valued.

"There is much to apologize for, and to tell you, and I promise that over time we will speak on every issue. But know this, my boy-" The king leaned forward and took one of Prompto's shaky hands between both of his own. "You are brave, you are loyal, and you are _very much_ worthy of my son, and I'm happy that he has you, in whatever capacity you both so wish."

No one moved or spoke for a short eternity, before Noctis finally sputtered: "Holy shit, dad, is that like your _blessing_? I don't think we're at the 'needing a blessing' stage in our...whatever...thing…." he petered off, looping his hand in midair.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Prompto piped up, finding a moment in his overwhelmed state to be slightly offended at Noctis' choice of words.

The prince answered by throwing one of his empty boxes at the blond and flashing him a wicked grin.

Regis lumbered to his feet, using the cane that he'd leaned against the nightstand. "Yes, of course. It was not my intention to imply anything of the sort." He smiled benignly at the both of them. "I will take my leave for the day, but I would like it if the both of you could join be for a late dinner. Clarus will come by to collect you at eight tonight."

Noctis rolled his eyes to Prompto over his rapidly cooling burger. "In case you didn't catch the meaning, that 'invitation' is not one we can decline."

Having suddenly lost what little appetite he had, Prompto dropped his remaining sliders into their paper bag and tossed it onto the table next to his half-drunk milkshake. "Yeah, I picked up on that oh-so-subtle clue."

Noctis did the same with his food, then eyed Prompto hungrily. "Well, that's still several hours from now." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he climbed in the bed next to the now-giggling blond. "You know what we could do in all that time?"

Prompto's eyes twinkled as he lowered his voice, taking on a mock-sexy tone. "Ooh, I bet we could get some napping in."

Noctis practically purred. "A man after my own heart." They quickly situated themselves on the bed between kisses, eventually settling with Prompto's head tucked into the prince's shoulder.

The prince began to hum once again; a little tune from nowhere. As he did so, he his index finger traced little arcs and loops along the other boy's spine, and it was not long before Prompto was breathing deeply in sleep.

Noctis smiled into soft blond hair as he placed an affectionate kiss upon his lover's head, eyes flashing maroon in the empty room.

" _Mine_." He whispered to no one as he pulled the smaller boy closer.

* * *

"...one-hundred-fourteen...one-hundred-fifteen...one-hundred-sixteen…"

"Ugh, Gladio, don't you get enough of that at the gym? You really have to do it here, too?" Iris wrinkled her nose at her older brother as he counted off his push-up reps in the middle of their living room.

"...nothing wrong with…extra exercise...one-hundred-twenty...one-hundred-twenty-one…"

She rolled her eyes as dramatically as possible. "Ugh, well I _guess_ I'll just watch my movie on _my_ tv, even though it's a thousand times smaller than the one out here."

"...why don't you...be useful instead?...one-hundred-twenty-seven...one-hundred-twenty-eight…"

Iris watched him for another few reps before practically stomping fully into the room. "Fine, fine." She blew out an exaggerated breath, then with a grin she hopped onto Gladiolus' back and settled between his shoulder blades, slender legs laid down his broad back. To his credit, he only groaned a little when she jumped on him, and immediately continued his reps with her added weight.

He'd reached the two hundred mark whe she decided to speak up once more. "So, you fucked Iggy again, didn't you?"

She did not expect the sudden drop to the floor, and had to hold onto Gladiolus' shoulders to keep from being thrown onto the floor.

Beneath her, the shield was grumbling. "Six, Iris, don't say things like that."

"Like fuck?" She replied cheekily as she rolled off his back and sat next to him. When he made no motion to get up, she flopped down and offered the warrior a crooked smile. "It's fuck, isn't it?"

Gladiolus gave her a parody of a sneer. "Exactly. You shouldn't be saying stuff like that. Especially not about your big brother."

Iris laughed and swatted at him playfully. "Gladdy, if you were worried about my delicate sensibilities, you probably shouldn't leave books like _The Rapier and the Dragonfly_ lying around. Or, better yet, your diary."

Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at the much smaller girl. "You didn't."

"I did."

Gladiolus groaned and rolled onto his back. "You shouldn't read other people's….fuck it, what's the point?" He flopped one arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Why won't Ignis just like...I don't know...love you or whatever? Seems like he's ok with fucking other guys."

"It's complicated, Iris."

She snorted lightly. "That's what people say when they're afraid to say what they think out loud."

Gladiolus had no answer for this, though she waited a while to hear one. When she figured out the conversation was over, Iris got to her feet and proceeded to send a light kick into her brother's ribs. "I'm gonna make some sandwiches, you want some?"

Gladiolus clenched the fist of the arm that was laid across his eyes, but made no other movement. "Yes please."

"Ok," Iris said, retreating towards the kitchen. "But I'm not bringing anything to you, you gotta get off your ass and come in the kitchen and eat like a fucking adult."

"Irrrissss." Gladiolus growled deep in his chest.

"You heard me!" She called over her shoulder as she skipped the rest the way down the hall.


	14. whoops, my angst hand slipped

_**aaaand you're all caught up! If you're just joining us, and skipped right to the end, please note I posted like three chapters today. Go back to the fox and the wolf and start there! I hope you enjoy! Thanks ever so much for stopping by and sharing my story. I hope to update again in the next few days.**_

Unfortunately, the nap the boys were enjoying did not last long. The prince was the first to wake, blinking at his phone to discover they'd only been sleeping for about an hour. He tried hunkering down and cuddling with Prompto some more, but sleep proved to be a traitor and had deserted him.

A soft murmuring outside the door alerted him to an incoming guest, and Noctis sighed, placing a kiss into the blonde's soft hair before he picked his way out of the bed. Prompto immediately curled up into the warm spot where he'd just laid, and muttered Noctis' name huskily.

The prince was finding that hearing his name said like that did things to him. Pleasant things. Uncomfortably pleasant things.

Noctis opened the door to let his adviser in, eyeing him up and down. He somehow looked more tired and disheveled than before, though he'd obviously at least had a shower and a change of clothes.

"I'm starting to worry about you." Noctis said lowly, trying not to disturb Prompto's sleep.

Ignis nodded. "For the record, I am, too. But it's a matter for another time. We need to wake Prompto soon; he's got a physical therapy appointment in about twenty minutes." The adviser shrugged apologetically at Noctis' bewildered expression. "It must have slipped my mind."

The prince huffed and sauntered over to the bed, calling Prompto's name.

The blonde stirred slowly, a sleepy smile stretching across his face. "I was just dreaming about you." He murmured, violet-blue eyes sparkling.

Noctis smirked down at him. "Yeah, I heard. Sounded hot." He waggled his eyebrows at Prompto, who pinkened to the tips of his ears.

Gods, he was so fucking cute.

Noctis shook his head at the other boy, throwing his thumb over his shoulder at Ignis. "He says you have a physical therapy appointment to get to."

Prompto pouted at them as he resettled himself on the bed. "Can't we put that off till tomorrow? Or the day after?"

He sighed loudly when in answer Ignis lifted one eyebrow at him before turning to the door. "Guess today is fine," he grumbled, pushing himself up and out of bed.

* * *

Prompto was apprehensive about the therapy session, to say the least. But Ignis was Ignis, so here he was being wheeled through a set of double doors into a place that looked suspiciously like a playroom for the elderly. Or a gym for really buff toddlers.

And, speaking of really buff toddlers—

Gladiolus smiled and waved from his spot across the room, then turned back to his physical therapist and gestured towards the small crowd that had just entered her domain. She smiled warmly at them and started their way. When Gladiolus went to follow, she whirled on him and pointed to the floor. Sheepishly, the warrior got down into push up position and began counting them off loudly as the woman turned back to the group and headed their way.

She threw a thumb over her shoulder at their friend and grinned. "Does he always think he's that slick? He knows he has three more sets to do, yet thought he could slack off just because you lot came in here."

Ignis gave her a wan look. "I'm afraid, so, Dr. Pralta. It's quite bothersome, really."

They shared a quiet laugh while Noctis and Prompto exchanged dubious glances. The prince, whose usual state of ennui was currently laid to the wayside in favor of nervous shifting and borderline obtrusive hovering, stood to Prompto's side. He stepped closer when the unfamiliar woman got nearer Prompto, who for his part looked grateful for the Noctis-shaped shadow.

"So, let's see what you can do!" She smiled brightly at Prompto, gesturing for him to rise.

"O-ok," he waved off Noctis' helping hand and got to his feet, shuffling along behind her to where two parallel bars were set up a few feet apart from each other with a ten foot walkway running between them.

"Let's see how many times you can walk up and down here without having to grab onto the railing."

The answer was one and a half times. He made it two more full times with the bar's assistance before he had to stop. Dr. Pralta seemed pleased with his results.

Gladiolus had rejoined them by the time he had huffed and puffed his way back into his chair. The bigger teen stood slightly away from the rest of the group, however, shifting from foot to foot every so often. Prompto had never seen Gladiolus so unsure of himself.

It was a little unnerving.

He almost said something, but Dr. Pralta had him moving on to the next area, where apparently he was supposed to do multiple things to a rubber ball.

Over the next hour, the doctor had him move through several more stations, doing various exercises, making little notes in her tablet. The other three hovered near each section, occasionally speaking quietly to one another, but mostly just watching.

All the attention was making Prompto

nervous

feel loved and supported. He moved through each activity as quickly as he could, and when they were finally done, he looked expectantly up at the doctor.

She studied her tablet for what seemed like an extravagant amount of time, nodding and humming to herself. "You're a runner, right?"

"He's the best member on the track team." Noctis answered for him, beaming at the older woman, who smiled back. Prompto smiled up at him, still breathing a little hard from all the exertion.

"Well, honey, I do think it's going to be a few weeks until you're ready to even think about running again, but your muscles seem to be bouncing back from your trauma quite well. I'll have to confer with your regular doctor, but I think you'll be fine to go back to school on Tuesday or Wednesday at this rate. You'll need to take it easy; take the elevator instead of the stairs, and get plenty of rest, but all things considered, you should be fine."

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll be fine." Prompto smiled hollowly and rubbed the back of his head. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

A dark cloud passed over the older woman's face as she studied his. Tentatively, she reached forward and placed a hand upon his shoulder, giving him an empathetic smile. "Oh, honey. I know everything is still so fresh, but it will all fade in time. You may never forget, and you may have occasional twinges and bad spells, but I promise there'll come a day when you realize that it's been a whole bunch of days since you last thought about it. And then there'll come a day when you realize it's been weeks."

Prompto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he searched her eyes for something…

…yes, there it was. It was that same something he'd seen in his own eyes when he broke the mirror.

She _knew_. She really knew and understood at least to some extent what he went through. He patted her hand on his shoulder, blinking back sudden tears. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, finally withdrawing and taking a step back. "It's ok. It was a long time ago, and like I said; it fades.

"Anyway, I'll pass these notes on to your doctors. Gladio, you've healed up quite nicely from your fight with the cab, and I think this can be your last visit."

He thanked her profusely, looking relieved.

Dr. Pralta studied Prompto's face a moment longer, eyes going misty. She nodded to herself, swallowing hard, then glanced around to the others in the room. "You boys take it easy!" She waved them away, shooing them towards the double doors.

They said their goodbyes and left the gym as a group, Ignis leading the way. He checked his watch as he held open the doors, tutting quietly to himself. "It's nearly five o'clock. I must be on my way. Please don't forget your late dinner meeting with your father this evening."

Noctis gave his adviser his patented 'exaggerated single nod with over-the-top-eye-roll' combination he developed as a preteen. "Yeah, yeah, Iggy, we know. How about you clear your schedule for the rest of the night and get yourself some sleep?"

Ignis sighed hollowly. "I'd love to, Your Majesty, however it would appear that literally nothing around the Citadel cannot be done without me. I'm on my way to meet with Mage Spencer, now. Then I have to meet with—"

Noctis drew his eyebrows together in worry. "Seriously, Iggy, take the night off! This stuff can all wait till tomorrow."

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but Gladiolus beat him to it.

"C'mon, Noct. Ignis is capable of taking care of himself with no help from anyone. Besides, Blondie here looks like he's about to fall asleep. Let's get him back to his room."

Noctis looked obstinately ready to argue further, but Gladiolus gently shoved his shoulder to push him back to where Prompto was nodding out in his chair. With one final glance back to his adviser, the prince began pushing the other boy down the hall, his shield trailing behind.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's 'dangerous'?" Ignis was having a hard time keeping the air quotes out of his tone.

Maren Spencer had sounded near frantic when he'd called Ignis that morning and requested a meeting. He paced near the window of the drab little room, muttering and casting furtive glances.

"Are you not _listening_? He _took_ my _magic._ It's gone. Do you know what that's like?" The older man's usually sharp gaze was furtive as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I can only imagine—"

"Right, yes, _you_ can only imagine!" Maren sneered at him before dropping down into the chair across from Ignis, rolling his eyes. "I was _born_ with Caelum magic, _you_ just borrow it."

The older man waved off Ignis' indignant sputter. "But now…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and turned his gaze to the window. "That little bastard has taken everything from me."

Though exhausted and more than a little distracted, this comment had Ignis stiffening his posture, nearly rising from his seat. "You'd do best to watch your tongue, Mage Spencer. I'm of a mind to cut it out."

Maren snorted in derision, but had the presence of mind to rearrange his expression into something close to contrite. "You're right; my apologies, I forgot myself for a moment. It's just that he doesn't even seem to be aware of what happened," he continued, "but the end result is all the same."

Ignis leaned back and took off his glasses so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "That's impossible. He can't _take_ your magic."

"Well, he's done _something_ to me. I'm at my wit's end, obviously, or I wouldn't be coming to you."

Ignis rose from his seat, pulling out his phone. "Insulting me is probably not the best way to request my assistance. But, I'll help you anyway. You're lucky I'm in a charitable mood."

Maren rolled his eyes. "I thought you were in a cutting-out-tongues mood."

Ignis glanced at him, forest colored eyes glittering with a rare malice. "Well, that act would be charitable to all of Lucis. I may still consider it for later."

They fell into silence for long minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. A gentle tapping at the door broke them from their respective reveries, and Ignis opened it to reveal a servant bearing a tray holding a steaming cup of tea. She bowed to him graciously when he took her small burden and scurried back down the hall.

Ignis sauntered over to Maren and offered him the cup. "Drink it all as quick as you can. It's best when it's hot."

Maren took the cup and sniffed its contents, wrinkling his nose at the bitter scent. "What is it?"

"It's a tea made with echo root. If you have a blockage to your magic, this should clear it up in no time."

When the older man cast him a dubious glance, Ignis rolled his eyes and gestured to him impatiently. "If you don't trust me for anything else, you can definitely trust me when it comes to status enhancing recipes."

Mage Spencer took a deep breath and downed the tea in three big gulps, glaring at Ignis as he coughed around the horrid flavor. "Tastes like courel shit."

Ignis nodded, a mischievous glint to his eye. "Where do you think echo root grows?"

* * *

By the time the trio had made it back to the room, Prompto had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He didn't even stir with Gladiolus gently gathered him up and deposited him in the bed, while Noctis rearranged the pillows and covered him with the blanket.

The big warrior watched him a few moments, ensuring he was fully asleep before finally stepping from the bed. "He looks so small." He said, emotion creeping its way into his tone.

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, tucking a tuft of blond hair behind a pale ear. "But he's getting stronger every day. And did I tell you that he told Cor off? Poked him in the chest and everything."

Gladiolus whistled low, impressed. "Seems like he's bouncing back pretty well, then. Maybe even getting a bigger set of balls."

He looked like he'd continue on, but the murderous glance from Noctis stopped any further words from coming.

They wandered over closer to the door, each sitting down in one of the plastic chairs against the wall. Noctis nudged Gladiolus with an elbow, the other grunting at him. "How are you doing? You haven't been around as much as I'd expect you to be, considering."

The warrior shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair. "I know, and I feel bad about it. I've just been dealing with my own stuff, I guess."

Noctis nodded sagely. "Iggy stuff?"

Gladiolus made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Does everyone know about that?"

Noctis chuckled softly. "No, you're pretty good at hiding your shenanigans. Iris told me a few months back that she read about it in your diary. Couldn't be easy, watching him fall for another man."

"Yeah," the warrior replied, his voice thick with contained emotion. "I'm dealing with it. We're friends first, you know? Any other feelings I have go second to that."

Across the room, Prompto whispered 'yes, yes, _yes_ ' as he shifted in the bed. Gladiolus bit back a laugh, his cheeks going ruddy as he glanced from the blonde to the raven and back again.

"Uh, is he…?"

Prompto then murmured Noctis' name in _that way_ , answering the shield's question. Gladiolus grinned at the embarrassed expression on the prince's face, punching him in the shoulder lightly. "Have you…?"

"What?!" Noctis whisper-yelled, smacking his shield back. "Not that it's any of your business, but _no._ I wouldn't….couldn't…Prompto's not ready. It's only been a week since…since…"

"Shiva's tits, Noct, I didn't mean it like that. With everything that happened, everything still going on, I would never think _that_. I was asking if it was official. Are you boyfriends now?"

"I…I think so? We've kind of talked about it, but—"

A pained gasp from across the room interrupted the prince's train of thought.

"Prom?" He asked gently, getting to his feet. He strode forward, his stomach already lurching in concern.

Something had happened in the scant few moments since he'd left the blonde's side. He was still curled up on the bed, but his face was scrunched, eyes darting back and forth wildly under tightly closed lids. His breaths were quick and ragged, coming and going in little wheezing puffs.

"Prom?" The prince called, pausing a few feet from where his love lay. Gladiolus was close behind, a concerned expression upon his handsome features.

Noctis reached out and shook Prompto gently, but received no response.

 _puffwheezepuffwheezepuffwheeze_

"Prom?! Wake up!" Noctis shook him harder and when there was no response once more, he rolled the younger boy onto his back.

 _puffwheezepuffwheezepuffwheeze_

Noctis practically crawled on top of the blonde, gripping the front of his shirt and shaking him in earnest, much to Gladiolus's astonishment.

Within moments, Noctis dropped Prompto back into the bed and lay down on top of his prone figure; the room itself had begun to shake, throwing the shield to the floor along with a few pieces of medical equipment. The shaking subsided as fast as it'd come, and the prince raised himself back up on trembling arms.

Below him, Prompto's eyes were open to slits, but he stared up at nothing. His body had gone completely slack, breaths still puffing out in small gasps, but showing signs of slowing.

"Prom? Prompto?! C'mon, Prom, look at me." Noctis shifted his weight again, planting his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

Slowly the violet-blue eyes found Noctis's, his gaze staring through the prince at something no one else could see. "S'too much, Noct. I can't…" his expression suddenly twisted in panic. "She's here _she's here._ " His hand fumbled up to grip Noctis's shirt, looking at him clearly for the first time, eyes glittering in shame. "I thought I'd killed you." He intoned sorrowfully, just before his eyes rolled back and he dropped into the pillows on the bed.

"Prom?! Gods, get a doctor in here, Gladio!" Noctis collapsed on top of the blonde, pleading with him to wake, but the boy's eyes remained stubbornly closed.

He went to shake Prompto again, but found himself fighting against strong arms that were dragging him off the bed. As Gladiolus pulled him free and the medical staff rushed in, Noctis let out a wail like a wounded animal, collapsing back against his shield as his love was blocked from view.

* * *

Noctis' visage sent a shiver down Prompto's spine. The prince faced away from him, standing on the shore of the flat black lake, dewy skin shimmering in the light that the blonde produced. He was naked, as was Prompto, and the scar on his lower back rippled as he shifted position, rolling along with his muscles. If the blonde had been paying more attention, he may have noticed it grow and stretch ever so slightly, claiming a little more flesh as it spread.

But, there were more important things at hand.

Prompto licked his lips as he stared at the perfectly round cheeks of the raven haired boy's ass, fingers twitching at his sides in his need to reach out, touch, caress—

"There's so much here, my love." Noctis gave him a half smile over his shoulder, hair ruffling in the non-existent breeze. He half turned, beckoning the blonde closer.

Pinkening a little, Prompto did his best not to stare too long at Noctis' half-hard cock as he sauntered forward to stand next to his prince, the swirling inkiness receding a little at his approach. "What is it?"

Maroon eyes met gold, the space between them becoming heated.

Noctis' face fell, twisting in genuine regret. "You've been so woefully underprepared."

"For what?" Prompto reached out, running his luminescent fingers down the taut muscles of his prince's arm. His _very_ nice arm…

Noctis' smile was melancholy as he turned to stare wistfully across the expanse. "For everything." He shook his head as if to rid himself of his train of thought, and turned back to Prompto. "It's no matter. I'll teach you. I can show you the way." Noctis' warm hand found his own, the prince squeezing his fingers as they gazed into each other's eyes—

—souls—

—before he pulled Prompto forward, using his free hand to cup the boy's cheek and draw their faces together. The kiss was soft, but hungry. Soon Noctis was slipping his tongue past trembling lips, encouraged by the sweet low moans that his love gave as the blonde clutched at his waist.

The prince pulled away only long enough to begin kissing and licking at Prompto's jaw, ear, neck…

"Yes, yes, _yes_ …" the freckled youth whispered as Noctis' hands traveled around his back and down, grasping his ass firmly and pulling them together as he bit down on the sensitive spot where Prompto's neck met his shoulder.

The blonde yelped, but did not pull away. " _Six fucking hell,_ Noct." His whisper echoed across the nothing, warping and twisting and repeating back to him.

A sudden sloshing at the shore behind Noctis alerted them that their pleasured moans and soft whimpers were attracting the things that lived within the darkness. Prompto stiffened under the prince's ministrations, his own hands clawing into the soft flesh of Noctis' back as he leaned to the side, looking over the other boy's shoulder.

One of the forms began creeping up to the shore, a mass of shifting shadows only slightly different from the darkness around it, seen mostly due to the intensifying light Prompto was producing. It rumbled a growl, dragging its large body closer.

"N-noct…we're not alone…" Prompto whispered, pulling Noctis with him as he tried to scramble back. But Noctis only shrugged. "There's always others here." He grinned again, maroon eyes glinting mischievously. "Let them watch." He waggled his eyebrows and playfully lunged forward again, planting firm kisses on Prompto's freckled shoulder.

"But Noct—"

The prince gripped his ass hard, one finger slipping between the cheeks to rub against Prompto's entrance as the raven haired boy bit into his shoulder again. This action short circuited his brain momentarily, his accompanying moan both one of pleasure and nervousness.

"You can push them back if you want." Noctis grinned to him and dropped to his knees, pulling Prompto forward so he could kiss each thigh slowly. "You're the one in charge, here."

Prompto ran his fingers through Noctis's dark tresses, still eyeing the creature on the shore. It had stalled its movements, and watched him back.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, my love, you've been kept down so long, you don't even know what you're capable of. But I can show you everything." He raised up and nuzzled against the blonde's belly, his tongue darting out to leave little wet spots as he kissed down the soft patch of hair leading to Prompto's rapidly hardening cock.

"Noct—" Prompto protested, but was cut off as the prince began lavishing attention on his balls, the blonde's hard dick resting across his handsome face and dripping beads of pre-come into his blue-black hair.

The sloshing started up again, and Prompto bit his lip, eyeing the creature once more. To his distress, another was joining it, rising up out of the inky darkness to stand proudly in the odd light.

His knees nearly buckled when the prince ran his tongue slowly from his ball sack to the tip of his dick and back again.

The creatures crept closer.

Noctis wet his fingers in his own mouth, staring seductively into Prompto's eyes. He then pressed one dampened digit to the other boy's asshole, teasing it again as he took the head of the blonde's cock in his mouth, flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Several needs were warring within Prompto.

There was an intense desire to reach with both hands into Noctis' hair and thrust himself into that wet warmth. He wanted to watch the prince's eyes tear up as he fucked his mouth.

There was also the need to push him away, to say _no_ , to retreat from both him and the creatures on the shore.

But more than anything, Prompto wanted control. He wanted to stop feeling like a bystander in his own life. He wanted for everything to just…to just….

" _Stop!_ " There was no quiver or quake to his tone; only authority. And, much to his surprise, everything did just as he asked.

It was if time was frozen. The creatures on the shore ceased their movement; even the liquid black's gentle undulations stilled in mid-swish. At his feet, Noctis had his warm lips still wrapped around the bonde's cock, but he'd stilled with his tongue pressed flat against the bottom.

Prompto took a step back, breath quickening as he had to carefully disengage himself from Noctis' tongue and fingers.

The prince remained unmoving; his lips held the 'O' shape, his glowing eyes still meeting where Prompto's gaze was only moments before. One of the prince's hands grasped his own cock in mid-pump, a bead of come glistening in Prompto's shimmer, suspended in the air between Noctis' dick and the ground.

Heart racing, Prompto gave Noctis a wide berth as he approached the nearly indecipherable edge where the inky darkness of the lake met the shifting shadows of the shore.

He kept his distance from the creatures while also keeping an eye on Noctis as he stood there, watching the horizon, where a tiny white dot was the only thing that moved in the unrelenting darkness.

He bit his lip as the approaching vision resolved itself into the swan he'd seen the first few times he'd come here.

Only this time, the top one was gone, and only the reflection remained, skimming upside down just under the surface of the black.

"I thought I killed you." He said, voice laced with genuine sorrow.

Laughter echoed around him in the darkness, and he straightened up in surprise.

"I've been dead a long time, little one." Her voice was light and strong at once, a tone of regality.

Prompto took several stumbling steps back as the reflection reached the shore, its light brightening the closer it got to him, intensifying to an almost blinding level.

Prompto threw up an arm to shield his eyes from the radiant glow before him. All around where the swan had been was white; it forced the darkness back, pushed it with an invisible barrier that swept the creatures on the shore up in a sudden torrent of shadow, trapping it all like water in a glass.

Panic the likes of which he'd never felt before cascaded through his chest, leaving him cold and sputtering. A ringing sounded off all around him, drowning out the noise of the darkness that moved like molasses and the thundering of his heart. The ringing and the light grew so

loud

and

so

hot

that

suddenly

there

was

nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hello, all! Sorry for the delay. I hope that for those of you still reading, you enjoy the new chapter :) And for any new readers for whom this just popped up in their feed, hello to you! You're probably going to start from chapter one...or well, i hope you're starting from book one...but anyway, thanks for getting on the ride! More bumpiness ahead.**

They were all thrown to the floor when the black wave hit, covering them in tangible nothing. Instinctively, Ignis held his breath, but let it go when he realized that nothing about the wave was _wet_. He didn't have long to contemplate the contradiction; the spluttering gasps of the others dashed his thoughts away, and he flopped himself over in the direction of the most Noctis-sounding coughs.

"Highness, are you alright?" His voice was pained, strained, and extremely stressed. That…whatever it was—threw him for a loop, rendering him quite confused.

"I'm over here." The prince grunted from just off to Ignis' right. The adviser lumbered to his feet and carefully stepped his way in that direction, cocking his head from side to side, listening.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he stuck his hands out in front of him, waving them a bit to ensure he would brush an obstruction with his fingers before ramming himself face-first into it.

When Noctis spoke again he was farther, still. "A little," he moaned, and Ignis quickened his step. "I think I've hit my head."

The adviser nearly tripped in his rush, but regained his footing, pausing to listen once again. Behind him, Maren began to chant, drowning out Ignis' rapidly beating heart.

"Noct?" His voice echoed in the darkness, twisting with the mage's litany. He took another step—

A sharp chime rent the air, dispelling the darkness in a cold gust of wind. Ignis blinked hard, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden light—

"Ignis, what are you doing?!" Noctis' voice behind him had him whirling on the spot, ready to run to his liege, only he stopped when he realized he'd walked through the open door.

On the other side, Noctis and Maren stared at him open-mouthed. But, that's not what had his attention. From his side, he was in a room—Prompto's bedroom, if he was not mistaken. From the logistics, Ignis quickly deduced that he'd walked in through the boy's closet door.

The closet door that was now slamming shut of its own accord.

Leaning against the wall was a smiling Prompto, aged approximately five. His blond hair was short, and he was just starting to put on a little weight that couldn't be attributed to "baby fat". Eyes far more violet than blue blinked up at him from behind cheap prescription glasses.

"Will you make me a sandwich? I can't reach the cabinet with the bread."

Ignis raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say.

Prompto's little face folded into a pout. "Please? I—I'd ask Mom and Dad, but they're busy."

The adviser cocked his head to the side, studying the child before him. "Well, I dare say that I am busy, too. I need to get back to my friends."

The room dimmed around them as Prompto pushed himself off the wall and stepped ever-so-slightly in front of the closet door. "Friends?"

Recognizing the threat for what it was, Ignis relaxed his posture and smiled. "Yes, my friends. Prince Noctis and Maren Spencer."

"Aren't I your friend?" The boy knit his eyebrows together, his eyes alight with curiosity.

Ignis let a small smile ghost across his lips. "Yes, we are friends. I care for you very much, that's why I'm here." Ignis spread his hands out, placating. "To help you." He added, letting the barest smile touch his lips.

Prompto's little face broke into a grin. "Well, then, _please_ make me a sandwich? I'm realllllyyy hungry." He followed Ignis' glance to the closed door, and shook his head. "Won't work. You know better than that."

Ignis frowned, but nodded along. It was true that when one was in the magic house of another that they were subject to the realities of the host's mind, which on average was convoluted at best. "Yes, of course." Since he did not know the rules to this particular house, he decided to play along. "Show me to the kitchen."

The smile Prompto's visage gave him brightened up the whole room, and when the small hand found his, it was warm and solid and very real. The little boy led him to the landing—the other two doors in the hall were closed, each with shadows spilling from the cracks beneath.

Shadows that gathered in the corners and watched him as the boy tugged him down the stairs.

Ignis glanced into the living room as they passed, pursing his lips. Mr. and Mrs. Argentum sat on a couch, staring at a news program on the television. Their eyes didn't even flicker in his direction as their son pulled him through the door of the kitchen, the glow of the screen playing across their waxen features.

Prompto pointed to a cabinet close to the refrigerator. "Bread and peanut butter is up there. I can't reach that high, and I'm not allowed to climb on anything."

Ignis nodded to him and dutifully gathered the requested items and set them upon the counter before opening the refrigerator. "What kind of jelly do you want?" He asked as he rummaged through the condiments.

"Grape's my favorite, but Mom only gets strawberry." Prompto pulled a melancholy expression, his shoulders sagging exaggeratedly.

"Oh, that's a shame," Ignis sympathized (his favorite was grape as well, but Noctis only enjoyed ulwatt berries, which were far too tart for the adviser's liking). He found the jar in the door of the refrigerator and quickly assembled the sandwich, giving it to the hungry boy. As he put away the ingredients, he watched the figures in the living room, but they sat still as death.

"Yes, well, now that I have fulfilled your request, I'll be on my way." Ignis nodded to the boy before turning towards the back door on the other side of the kitchen. Behind him there was the gentle scrape of the plate as Prompto pulled it more toward himself. The adviser was just reaching for the knob when the boy spoke again, this time around a mouthful of food. "Are you shur you don' wanna stay with me? Iss not so bad here."

Ignis glanced between the boy, the still figures in the living room, and the back door. "I'm sure I need to get back to my friends."

Prompto shrugs at that, swallowing his bite. "Could you make me another sandwich before you go? This one is really good!"

Ignis firmed his lips, glancing towards the living room. "Why don't one of your parents help you?"

Prompto shakes his head. "Too busy. They're important people, you know."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ignis leans against the door. "But they're just …sitting there. Surely one of them has the time—"

The volume increased on the news program droning on in the background. "No," Prompto whispered above the din, "when they're home, it's the only time they have together, so they try to make every moment count." He smiled when he said it, but the disappointment that clouded his lovely eyes betrayed the enthusiasm in his words. "It's important for their marriage."

Ignis' spine stiffened as he glanced past the boy to the adults in the room beyond.

It was getting difficult to reconcile this all as just a space in Prompto's head. A lonely little place for a lonely little kid.

Ignis began preparing another sandwich.

* * *

When Noctis first met Prompto, well, the first time it went beyond their initial awkward exchange, anyway—he was impressed with the other boy. The blonde was funny and nice and hard-working and—above all—he was brave. Maybe foolishly so, but the prince was of the mind that a little foolishness now and then was the spice of life.

But, now? He was beginning to think he didn't know his friend at all, and that scared him.

When Ignis disappeared behind the door, Noctis launched himself at it with all he had, ripping and tearing at the knob, beating his fists against the wood; he even lobbed a fireball at it, to no avail.

Maren scoffed at his antics. "You're not getting through there."

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to be doing? Prompto's sucked us in his brain, and Iggy's been eaten by a _fucking_ door, and I'm stuck with _you_ of all people…"

Maren sniffed indignantly, his waxy features pulling into a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Noctis's reply was cut off by a rumble like thunder that shook the very air around them; the empty arcade shifted out of focus, and then came back with rushing clarity. All the games came to life, music blasting at a much higher rpm than usual. Dings and whistles sounded out around them, disorienting the pair.

The door opened again, revealing blackness beyond. Needing no further invitation, they stumbled towards the door, but just as they were closing in, a tuft of blond hair caught the prince's eye.

"Prompto?!" He called, taking two steps in the wrong direction.

Maren, sensing his companion's hesitance, whirled on his heel, but it was too late; the blackness behind the door whipped out, tendrils of suddenly substantial nothing wrapped around Noctis's limbs, knocking him on his ass as it drug him screaming through the door.

Everything went suddenly still again. "And then there was one." Maren whispered into the silence.

* * *

Noctis tumbled through nothing for ages; he was spat out upon the sidewalk outside of the school he and Prompto attended.

The building was empty, but the door stood ajar. Taking the invitation for what it was, Noctis made his way inside.

He wandered down hollow corridors with warped lockers, some of them dripping their existence upon the tile floor. All the doors were closed, except the one at the end of the west wing, leading into the gymnasium.

Another rumble shook everything as he shuffled down the hall, calling Prompto's name softly.

When he stepped through the double doors, he found the room mostly empty, with the exception of a slightly younger version of his friend, doing suicide drills at the end of the basketball court. Noctis watched for a few moments, reconciling this Prompto with the one he knew and loved.

This version was perhaps two or three years younger, and a bit heavier. Noctis knew Prompto had worked hard to lose a good deal of weight their last year of middle school, showing up to their first day of high school much leaner than when he'd last saw him.

Prompto's shoes squeaked on the gymnasium floor each time he hit some invisible line and whirled around to run in the other direction. Noctis called his name, first stumbling, then jogging toward the other boy, but the blonde paid him no heed.

As Noctis neared Prompto, thunder erupted through the building again, throwing both of them to the floor. The prince was quick to recover, but young Prompto lied still on the floor, breathing harshly.

Noctis hastened over, reaching down to help the smaller boy up, but Prompto just shook his head, muttering about being too heavy for Noctis to bear. He struggled to his feet, and without another glance at the prince, resumed his running.

"H-hey, Prom! Prom, please stop!" Noctis called to him, waving at him as he passed.

But the blonde just shook his head. "Gotta keep going, sorry!" And he brushed by the prince, not even sparing him a glance.

Noctis stood, dumbfounded, as Prompto just kept going and going and going.

"…gotta be strong enough…"

"…gotta be fast enough…"

"…gotta be good enough…"

Each iteration was accompanied by a heaving breath and a quiet peel of thunder. The boy's freckled face shone with sweat, his freckles all but lost in his red cheeks.

"…gotta be strong for Noctis…"

"…gotta be fast for Noctis…"

"…gotta be good for Noctis…"

Thunder rumbled again and Noctis realized the sound was not natural in any sense of the word; it was emanating from the other boy, and the realization that it was the sound of hunger turned the prince's blood to ice, and when the double doors on the other side of them opened up to the undulating darkness, Noctis walked through willingly.

 **POST A/N: in all seriousness, I really appreciate you guys for understanding what I'm going through with the loss of my father and ..well hectic life and general depression. I'm truly grateful to you all! But, especially, I am grateful to Kaciart, Gnine, Saltslimes and MsChievous for being wonderful distractions and listening ears over the last few months. I'm sure there's folks I missed listing, but know you're all in my heart. Ok, this is sappy. Gotta go write some more whump to make up for it.**


End file.
